


Touch me

by Alexia_Imriel_Courcel



Series: War Games. [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Angry Kylo Ren, Blow Jobs, Canon-Typical Violence, Choking, Dirty Talk, F/M, Fingerfucking, Force Bondage, Force Choking, Inappropriate Behavior, Inappropriate Use of the Force, Jealous Kylo Ren, Light Bondage, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Orgasm Denial, Rough Kissing, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sex, Underwear Kink, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Violence, Voyeurism, you are cheating on your parter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-15
Updated: 2016-09-18
Packaged: 2018-08-08 22:39:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 41,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7776457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alexia_Imriel_Courcel/pseuds/Alexia_Imriel_Courcel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is sequel to Let me watch you.  I would suggest you read that first (unless FFM is really not your thing in which case don't this can stand alone)<br/>You are a close friend of Kylo Ren--well as close as anyone could get to the man. You had agreed to the previous threesome hoping to get the Commanders desire for you out of your system. Instead it seemed to have woken one in you and now you needed him. But what if he didn't want you anymore? It was always going to be a struggle but between the pair of you communication always ran foul of both of your's headstrong personalities. You wanted him, did he want you or had it always meant to be just a quick fuck?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Passive Aggressive

It had been two weeks since you had had sex with Kylo Ren. No, not sex, slept you reminded yourself furiously, you had only slept in his bed.  The actual sex part had been with Lyra. You’d done absolutely nothing, to breach your agreement with your boyfriend. So why did your gut keep telling you, that realistically you probably had?

The worst of it all, was you’d liked it.  Liked it too much, to let the guilt stop you from wishing it was Kylo instead, as she had fucked you. You were torn, one minute guilty as sin, the next smiling happily to yourself.  Repeating your mantra; that you did not break the rules.

Your boyfriend had been the first to notice something was wrong.  Though he never voiced his concern, you knew he knew something was off.  Next had been your friends, you developed the short fuse with them too. It was however; when your workmates had looked at you like you were the man himself, as you yelled. No screamed, at them that you accepted that maybe you weren’t okay.

You wished you had never done it.  Not because it was cheating, but because it appeared that Kylo Ren had had enough of you to satisfy his cravings. Leaving you to face facts; you’d wanted the man too. Since you’d crept quietly from his room all you could think about was fucking him.  That you’d not heard from the man in over two weeks hurt.

You knew he was about, you had passed him often enough in the corridors and command centre to know he was about.  You hadn’t needed to walk into work, and find the evidence in front of you. What the hell was wrong with the man, what the bloody hell was this about now? You seethed, looking at your destroyed work station.  Was this a frigging warning?  Like you’d go telling anyone about what had happened, like anyone would believe you anyway, even if you decided you would.

You kicked your damaged work station in frustration, wishing earnestly that it was Kylo Ren’s head instead. Stopping to quickly stand at attention as the General entered the room, watching him scan the destruction before you, turning eyes narrowed towards you.

“Lieutenant (y/l/n), my office now!”

“Yes General Hux, Sir!” You followed him scowling.  It could hardly be classed as your fault, Kylo had decided to take his lightsabre, to your computer station.

“Sit down.”

You complied, sitting in the chair opposite his desk, whilst he moved to utilize his own chair.

“Lieutenant (y/l/n), would you like to tell me why, Commander Ren has seen fit to vandalise my computer?”

You stared at the man open mouthed, his computer! It was your bloody work that had been lost, you shouldn’t be here being reprimanded by the General. He should have been commiserating with you instead.  How the hell was this fair? You know from gossip that the man had vandalised three other work stations that week.  All of which far more important than yours, and none of which resulted in anyone else being disciplined, just you.

“With the greatest of respects Sir,” you tried to keep your tone civil. “I fail to see how I am responsible for the Commanders temper tantrums.”

The man rounded on you.

“Lieutenant, do you take me for some sort of idiot? Am I some sort of cretin?” He spat at you, before continuing. His voice dangerously low, as his tone came back under his control. “Do you not think I know what goes on aboard my own ship?”

“Sir?” You replied, suddenly worried where this conversation was going.

“Do you honestly not think I’ve seen you, and him, slinking about my ship? Do you honestly not think I know what you two have been up to, together?”

You blushed at his emphasis on the last word, the suggestion that the General knew you had been intimate with the Commander.

The door behind you opened, the General stood up looking past your shoulder; “Ah, Commander Ren! So glad you could join us, please take a seat.”

You tensed at the man’s name, sitting straighter, refusing to look at the hulking black frame as he took the seat beside you. If he was going to be petty and ignore you, well, two could play at that game. Or had that been his plan all along, have you drop your guard so he could have his fun, then ignore you until you went away.

“Commander Ren, Lieutenant (y/l/n) was just trying to explain to me the damage to her work station, but appears to have hit a wall. Perhaps you could help spread some light on the situation?  And whilst you’re at it the three others, you saw fit to vandalise this week.” He leant over his desk, studying both of you.

From the corner of your eye you watched Kylo, his mask tilting towards his left shoulder as he watched the General

“No, no takers?” You both sat there silently, as the General looked first to you then to Kylo, razing an eyebrow at him. “Right,” he straightened up before continuing “I am going to leave this office.  You two will stay here to discuss whatever the hell this is. A quarrel, a fight a lovers spat I don’t care, but I will not have my ship ripped apart and my workers upset.  All over you two unable to keep your emotions under control.” The General stormed to the door and turning just before he exited it to address Kylo. “And if you don’t Ren, I will personally see that she leaves this ship. Through an airlock!”

You whirled in your chair, looking wide eyed.  First in the direction of the exiting General, then at Kylo.

“What the actual fuck Kylo!” You spat incredulously at him, as he started to rise to his feet.  He had started this a now he was just going to slink off, maybe he wanted you gone.

“The General is exaggerating; he will not throw you off the ship.” He stood and started to the door.

“Really Kylo!? Because he looked pretty serious to me!” You yelled.  Panic seizing you as he reached the door.  In desperation you seized a paperweight from the Generals desk, throwing it at Kylo.  He whirled around, hand outstretched as he froze the missile in mid-air.

Shit! If you thought being thrown from an airlock was scary, you had clearly underestimated the meaning of fear, as it stalked slowly back across the room towards you.

“Not your smartest move (y/n).” The distortion from his mask added another level of fear to your predicament.

You backed slowly into the desk behind you, keeping your eyes trained on the masks visor as he approached. He stopped when he stood toe to toe with you, his huge frame towering over your smaller one. You swallowed, hard.  Leaning back from him, hands gripping the desk side, stopping you from toppling over it, whilst he loomed over you. His arms placed either side of your hips, as he bent at the waist.  Bringing his mask directly in front of your face, “What exactly are you trying to accomplish here?”

You tongue darted out, moistening your dry lips.  You looked down there was barely any space between your bodies. His muscled thighs either side of your slender ones, his groin so close to yours. Your tongue now equally as dry as your lips.  Your cheeks reddening, your pussy moistening, as you remembered the last time he had stood so close.

“Sir I.”

You faltered, unable to continue.  He pressed his torso closer to you, shifting his head so his mask rested against your ear.

“Yes?”

The static from the mask against your ear, made you shiver.

“Sir I, please.” You keened.  Your voice a plea for him, something you swore you’d never ask him for.

“What do you want (y/n)?”

You turned your head to face the mask, your breath fogging the glass. He continued, and you swore that despite the vocalizer on the mask, you could hear his tone dip impossibly lower.

“You have to tell me what you want.”

His gloved hand reached to stroke your cheek, his thumb reaching to run the hollow beneath your bottom lip. Your voice was a breathless whisper.

“Touch me. Kylo, please.”

You swore you heard his breath hitch, despite the vocoder, as in an instant you were thrown over his shoulder. His boots thundering though the command centre, down the Finalizer’s corridors. Taking an alarming pace towards his quarters.

Once inside, not even stopping. Not until he had thrown you onto his bed, ripping his helmet and cowl off.  Throwing them aside to stare wild eyed, accusingly at you.

“You’d left,” he cried out.  Fists clenching, and unclenching at his sides. “I woke up and you’d gone! Gone back, _to him_. I didn’t touch you, and still you left!”

You stammered out your apology, rising to your knees whilst he bitterly continued.

“And now you want me to touch you.”

You knelt deflated back on your heels, the wind knocked out of you.  Embarrassed you’d asked, tears pricking your eyes as you lowered your head. He didn’t want you.

 “I’m sorry,” you offered, your voice croaking from the unshed tears. “I shouldn’t have asked, I.”

He was on you in an instant, flipping you onto your back. His body covered yours, his hand gripping the nape of your neck, forcing your mouth to his. His lips claiming yours, as he furiously kissed you. His tongue diving into your mouth battling your own, seeking dominance over it.

Eventually he broke off the kiss, resting his forehead to yours, slipping his hand from your neck to your cheek. Tilting your face towards his. He brought his other hand to his teeth, biting down to remove the glove.

“Where?” He asked, looking like a man possessed.  His bared fingertips reaching to brush stray wisps of hair from your eyes, your cheeks. Stoking the side of your neck with his unprotected hand.

“Anywhere.” You whispered, reaching for the remaining leather clad hand.  Removing the glove.

He leant onto his elbow, trailing his fingers up your torso, seeking the zipper to your uniform.  Unfastening it, pushing it open to bare your shoulders, practically ripping your bra off.

“Anywhere?” He asked.  Eyebrow raised, smirking in pleasure as you lifted yourself, so he could remove your top.

“Anywhere.” You nodded, reaching to pull his head down in a kiss.

“So here is okay?” His gravelly voice asked.  Stroking teasingly, raining back his previous passion for a moment of tenderness.  Running his fingers down, over the swell at the top of your breasts, to dip his finger between them. “and here?”

The backs of his fingers rubbed over your breasts, moulding his hands around them.  Gripping you almost painfully, as he rubbed your nipple with his thumb. Teasing it to a hardened peak. You nodded, your pupils wide as you looked up at him.

He sucked at your bottom lip. Nibbling it between his teeth, before pressing over the swollen muscle with his tongue. He dipped his head lower, to your jaw.  Kissing and nipping his way to your ear, before softly sucking the lobe into his mouth. Gently grazing it with his teeth.

“And here?” He asked, the resonance of his voice echoing within the organ he now reached for. He dipped his hand between you both, stroking languidly up the inside of your thigh, before cupping your pubis.

“Yes.” You moaned, thrusting yourself into his hand. “oh, yes Kylo please.”

He pressed his hand firmer to you, rubbing you through your trouser fabric. Your knickers slick against you.  His hand sliding under you clothes, to touch your bare sex. You moaned, rolling your hips and he slid two gorgeously large fingers between your outer lips, and into your hot channel.

You wrapped your arms around his neck, holding him tight to you as he pumped his fingers into you, making you writhe with each movement.

“Look at you.”

You looked down to where he was pleasuring you. The sight of his muscular forearm disappearing under your trousers, the bulge of his huge hand buried in your sex making you clench around his fingers. “You’re a mess, I barely touch you, and already your flooding around my fingers.”

His fingers pistoning, harder, faster.  His voice almost a snarl as he continued, savagely fucking you. “Does he make you feel like this?” he demanded.

“No” you gasped breathlessly, your legs shaking, both from his onslaught, and your rapidly approaching orgasm.

“Poor thing.” His voice dripped mock pity, smirking at your admission. “And to think you could have had this weeks ago. My fingers, filling you, fucking you.  Aww, do you need to cum?”

You nodded.

“That’s not answer.” his fingers stopped their ministrations, pressing hard into you, before stilling, making you keen in frustration.

“Yes.” You whined, nodding your head.

“Ask properly then.”

“Please Kylo,” You begged, no shame now. “please, make me cum”

He returned to his ministrations, his thumb rubbing against your clit until you exploded around his fingers.  Back arching, as you screamed out your pleasure.

He eased himself from you, and you locked eyes with him.  Watching as he studied his finger intently.

“Look what you’ve done, and all over my fingers too.”

Raising his digits to his lips, slowly sucking your juices from them.

He stood to remove his clothes. You watched as he shed each layer of amour, laying back on your elbows to openly appraise his naked frame. He stood before you, your eyes roamed up from his ankles.  Stopping for a while, to take stock of his heavy, hard cock, eyes seeking out each vein on his thickly muscled member. Before continuing up and past the expanse of his chest, to finally meet his face. He raised an eyebrow at your boldness, raising his arm.  With a flick of his wrist, he used the force to strip the remaining clothing from you.

He pumped his cock as you watched as he stroked it, your mouth-watering.

“You want this?”

You nodded, kneeling forwards, crawling to the edge of the bed. Your bottom resting back on your ankles, as you boldly reached a finger to trail up one thigh. He stepped closer and you continued up and towards his cock.  Watching as it twitched as your finger tip neared. He gasped when your finger reached the base of his cock, and you tilted your head to enjoy watching his face, as he stared awestruck whilst you continued.

You ran your finger around his cock.  Watching it twitch as you wrapped your hand around it, rubbing your thumb under its sensitive head. You looked back to his face, his head thrown back eyes closed briefly.  They opened to watch as you stroked it, your hand unable to close around him.  You found yourself remembering how you felt, how you had been stretched by its copy, when it had been inside you. He was achingly hard and wet, pre cum had begun to weep from the slit.  You rubbed your thumb across him, slicking his wetness across his slit, raising your coated thumb to your lips.

You tilted your head to lock eyes with him, bringing your thumb past your lips, sucking it clean. He hissed. His eyes closing to near slits, and you rewarded him by taking him into your mouth. Closing your mouth around him, running your lips up and down his shaft, swirling your tongue around his head. You reached around him, hands gripping each butt cheek to pull him closer. Steading yourself as his hands tangled into your hair, to help you.

He was so big, and to your dismay you struggled to fit him all in.  Wanting more of him, wanting to pleasure him completely. His hips rutted into you, as you still tried to take him deeper.

“Fuck, (y/n)!”

He gasped as he came, and you revelled in the taste of him.  As he spilled himself into your eager mouth.

Before you could swallow, he bent at the waist, grabbing your neck to crush his lips to yours.  Tasting himself on you, as he pressed his tongue to yours, spreading his cum between you both. He pulled back and you both swallowed breathlessly,

“My turn.”

He flipped you onto your back, kneeling as he wrapped his arms under your thighs, pulling you flush to his mouth.  Placing a single chaste kiss against your outer lips, before parting them with his thumbs. Running the tip of his nose between them and towards your clit.

You gazed down, your core clenching at the sight. His broad shoulders spread your legs wide, the large hands parting your sex made you feel all the more dominated, as he ran his tongue over your sex.

He explored your sex thoroughly, his tongue flicking between your folds. Avoiding to touch your throbbing clit.  Just teasing it to a painful throb, before pulling away. Pursing his lips to blow cool air over your swollen nub. You mewled, keening with lust.

He looked at you, his expressive honey eyes dark with lust and awe, as he looked back at you. Tendrils of his hair brushing his pink tinged, cheeks.

“Your so fucking beautiful”

Your voice was almost a whisper, his cheeks burning brighter at your moment of tenderness. He blinked, head shaking as though to dispel your words, he dipped his head back between your thighs eyes closing. All tenderness gone as he flattened his tongue against your clit.  Growling into you as he savagely pulled you closer, groaning into your cunt.

He soon had you writhing beneath him, your hips bucking, as he brought you closer to your release. You cried out as your second climax hit you hard.  Your hands fisting into the sheets. He continued his onslaught, tears brimming at the corners of your eyes as he refused to stop. Viciously milking your pleasure for his own amusement.  Strong arms pinning you to the bed, legs open to him, as you writhed against him, desperate to escape his over stimulation.

All to soon you could feel the signs of your peak approaching, your legs shook as you began to crest that wave, and you finally prepared yourself to cum again. Only for him to stop his ministrations before the wave hit, pulling his face from you. Wiping your cum from his cheeks. You sobbed at the loss of stimulation, fists hitting the mattress with frustration.  He stood commanding you to kneel, fisting his cock back to hardness, as you turned your back to him.

His other fist found your hair, fingers entwining themselves in it before shoving your cheek into the mattress, as he ground him self between your ass cheeks. An invisible force pushing against your shoulders, pinning you down.  Making you arch your back to display your dripping cunt to him.

He entered you in one thrust, sheathing himself inside your sex, making you gasp at the intrusion. Him splitting you open to your core, stretching your walls, almost to the point of pain. You thought you had been prepared, that him having Lyra fuck you had made you aware of how he would feel.  But you were so wrong, he filled you so completely.

He nestled himself inside you, giving you a second to adjust. Before both hands gripped your hips, pulling you back against him.  Pushing his own hips forward, burying himself completely inside you.

He pulled back unsheathing himself, until only his head remained at your entrance, snapping his hips to plunge himself into you once more. He fucked you like this; in slow deliciously savage thrusts, rubbing your inner walls as you rolled your hips in rhythm with him.  He held you firmly in place. Both with the force heavy against your shoulder blades, and his hands, his nails digging crescent shaped marks into your hips as he continued his onslaught. His thrusts became faster, more erratic as he neared his release. Leaving you unable to keep up, you reached between your legs, franticly trying to rub your clit.

His hand gripped your arm, pinning it before it could reach its destination. Making you whine in frustration. You were not above begging, and you did so now desperate to cum once more. He leaned forward folding his body over your back, snarling in your ear.

  
“I will be the one to make your pretty cunt cum, not you. But when I do I want you to scream my name. I want everyone on this ship to hear you brake around my cock. I want word to get back to your precious boyfriend who’s cock it is your cumming on.”

With that you felt an invisible pressure on your aching clit, rubbing and swirling as made your whole body shake, your pleasure mounting.

“That’s it Bitch, cum, cum all over this cock.”

With that you broke, screaming his name as you came. Your cunt muscles contracting, milking his cock, as he soon followed you. Leaning forward to bite the back of your neck as he poured his essence into you.

You both collapsed and lay there gasping for breath.  The weight of his body holding you in place, until he eventually stood, leaning to grab your hair pulling to face to him.  Spitting his order out at you

“Get your clothes and go!”

You moved as quickly as you could to obey, your legs a boneless mess. Weakly supporting you as you gathered your clothing. Sitting shakily on the bed, you went to pull on your knickers.  But he reached forward to grab them, snatching them from your hands.

“Not them, they stay here with me.”

You watched as he strode off into his bathroom.  Leaving you to dress quickly and leave, slinking back to your quarters, though the Finalizer’s corridor’s. Kylo Ren’s cum slipping down your thighs.

 

 


	2. Cupboard Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's amazing how things can come back to bite you on the arse.

You had made it back to your quarters, nodding polite hellos at people as you passed, cheeks burning whilst you hurried past them. So sure, that if you stopped to talk they’d know.  Know that you were walking knicker less down the halls of the Finalizer, the Commanders cum slicking your thighs.

You made it home and stripped off your clothes, heading straight for a shower. Grateful that your partner was currently off training with Captain Phasma, and wouldn’t see the state you were in. You stepped from the shower, standing before the mirror, yes there where marks and bruises from his nails on your hips.  However, it was the bite mark on the back of your neck, you would have real trouble covering.

The door opened, your partner yelling out a greeting, and you quickly dressed. Tying back your hair, making sure it hung low enough, to cover your bruised neck. You returned his greeting, and sat on the bed whilst he let you know everything that had happened during his time away. He mentioned to you, that Captain Phasma would be having a party later that evening, to celebrate her birthday. As he was a member of her personal squad, both of you were invited. You mulled it over, General Hux made an effort to attend these sort of events. Although you were pretty sure, he’d know by now what had happened that morning. You were also quite sure, that providing no more workstations where damaged on your behalf, there was little chance of him dropping you in it. Taking a deep breath, you smiled at your partner assuring him that you’d love to go. Pushing aside the nervous thought, that although invited every year, you knew Kylo Ren never showed up to them.

You both arrived slightly tipsy, bottle in hand, at the Captain’s quarters later that evening. You stopped to say hi, and wish her a happy birthday, before heading over to grab a drink. The party had been going on a little while, and already people were dancing. You moved over, to join a friend on the makeshift dancefloor, scanning the room as you danced.

A prickling feeling had you glancing over to a corner, and your stomach dropped. There sat on the sofa was General Hux and next to him, drink in hand, watching you like a panther watches its prey, was Kylo Ren. He grinned at you, canines flashing, not a particularly nice grin you decided, as you heart lurched, and you mouth dried. You watched him, almost hypnotized, as he took a cube of ice from his drink. He pinched it between thumb and forefinger, the tip of his tongue flicking over, and around the ice, before he held it to his lips, sucking it into his mouth. Flustered you turned quickly from him, excusing yourself from your friends assuring them nothing was wrong.  Hoping like hell that no one had seen that, and after grabbing a quick shot from a nearby tray, headed off to find your boyfriend.

You searched the main rooms, dodging the black shadow, that seemed to follow your every step. You were just checking a smaller side room, when Kylo found you, a flurry of black cloth, shoving you into a nearby coat cupboard. You spun around to confront him as he closed the slatted door behind him, His huge frame even in casual attire, looking still as toned, powerful in the half-light. He loomed over you, effectively trapping you with his body. You stood facing him, lips parted, your heart thudding as you stared up at him.  You cursed yourself, for your mistake. A lesson you thought had learnt in training sprung to mind, ‘never turn your back on a predator’.

As though to reiterate that thought, he leaned forward to place his hands on the wall behind you. The movement flexing his shoulder muscles, making your breath hitch. That’s what he was you realised, as you stared at him. A stunningly beautiful, but deadly predator, he had caught you, and you would be lying to say that a part of you wasn’t happy, to be devoured by him. You swallowed hard, before speaking. Feigning indifference to him, pretending that hours ago you weren’t on your knees in front of him, his cock in your mouth.

“Hello Kylo, what do you want?”

He dipped his head to your neck, breathing deeply through his nose. Rubbing his cheek against yours, running his nose over your ear, nuzzling it, his breathy reply spoken against your cheek,

“You.”

That one word had your spine shuddering, your core clenching. You resisted the temptation to turn your face to him.

“I can’t, you know I can’t...”

“Because of him?”

His words were bitter, hinting at something dangerous, and you pressed your hands to his chest, doing your best to try and push him away. He wasn’t an idiot, of course it was because of him. You weren’t about to throw away the security of your relationship with your partner, over becoming this man’s toy. Something for him to pick up, and then cast aside at will. Something to kick out of his room, the second he was done with you. Of course you couldn’t push him away, his years of training had honed his strength, and he just looked down at you, lips curling into an amused smirk at your attempts.  A sudden noise had you frozen, and you stared wide eyed as the door to the room opened. There were footsteps, and you heard voices, people shuffling.

Leaning around him, to peer through the slats in the cupboard door, you saw a pair of bodies a man and a woman, writhing on a nearby couch.

“He didn’t seem to matter to you earlier” he hissed into your ear.

You ground your teeth together, and hissed back,

“Well it matters now!”

You were frustrated, angry, and hurt.  He had ignored you for weeks, saw fit to destroy your work, only to fuck you, then throw you out, because you’d dared to get cross at him, when you’d finally relented.

Bloody, stupid, incompetent male, and you were no better you knew full well you walked a fine line, one wrong move and you’d be putty in his hands. If you could you would have stormed out of there, escaped him.  But the couple kissing on the couch held you as trapped as Kylo did.

“You started this Kylo, not me. Don’t you dare get prissy because I-”

He swallowed your reply with an all-encompassing kiss, pressing his body to you, pushing you back to the side of the cupboards wall. His hands pinning your wrists above your head, stretching you, as you heatedly kissed him back. You wanted to tell him to stop, that this was wrong, that any moment you could get caught. But all you could think about was the way his thick lips moulded to yours. The way he nipped at your lower lip, as he pressed his self to you. The feel of your breast crushed against his firm chest, his cock hardening, as he ground himself into you.

“Leave him.”

The words spoken against your lips shocked you back to reality, and you shook your head. Only for you to bite back a moan, as he licked a line from your shoulder to your ear, sucking your lobe into his mouth.

“Leave him. You know I’m better, be mine, only mine.”

Keeping your hands frozen above you he ran his hands down your sides, trailing them under your skirt. Lifting you by your bottom, so he could nestle his hips between your legs. His cock now pressing up against your cloth covered folds, rubbing you through your underwear, as he rocked his hips against you.

You gasped, your eyes closing, head thrown back as you revelled in the sensation of it all. Wrapping your legs around his slender waist, to pull him closer. He quickly pushed a finger to your lips shushing you, as he nuzzled and sucked at your neck. Forcing your head over, to face the cupboard door. You slipped your tongue out, briefly dabbing it against his finger.  Teasing him, as you ran it seductively up. Flicking it over and around the tip, before sucking it into your mouth, lathing it with your tongue. He pulled it from your mouth, using the same finger to tilt your face towards the door, commanding you to

“Watch.”

You peered through the slats, red cheeked at the sight. She sat on the couch, her own skirt pushed up to her waist, her hands holding his head, as it moved between her legs. The arousal at watching the unknown lovers added to the heat unfurling in your core, and you began to rock your hips rubbing him, against your stiffening clit. He slipped a hand under your shirt, lifting it to sit above your breasts, pinching your nipple. Rubbing it between his fingers and the material of your bra, before pushing down the cup.  Exposing your nipple to him, as he watched it pebble in the cold air.  He ran his tongue around your areola, flicking it over the peak, blowing cold air over it before running his finger around the stiff bud. Making it almost painfully hard, before dipping his mouth to it in apology, soothing it with a gentle kiss of his warm lips.

By now all thoughts of telling him to stop were gone, you were too far into this bliss, the only thoughts were of the pleasure being wrung from your body, by this man. He grinned at your wanton state.  Switching his attentions to your other nipple, nibbling it between his teeth, flicking his tongue over the swollen peak.

You longed to touch him, to plunge your hands into his hair. To pull his head from your over stimulated nipples, back to your mouth. Instead you could only keen at him, a high pitched quiet whine, you hoped had gone unnoticed by the other guests.

Kylo lifted his head back to your ear, pressing his cheek to yours, forcing you to look once more through the door slats at the couple. They had changed position, he had laid her out along the couch, and you watched as she straddled him. Your eyes glued to the spot between their legs, as she mounted his cock.

“Shhh beautiful they’ll hear you. You don’t want them to find you like this do you?”

He reached to open his pants, springing his cock free. He pulled your pants to a side, pressing his length flat against your sex, hips jerking as it rubbed against your inner folds. You bit your lip trying your hardest to suppress the noises, that threaten to spring from your mouth.  Trying to pant silently, at this more defined stimulation. If he kept this up him stroking your sex with his own, and the floor show the couple where unwittingly providing, you would cum.

He kept grinding his cock up against your engorged clit, and you rocked your hips in time with his rhythm. The slick noise of your wetness, the musky smell of your sex filling the cupboard. You struggled to keep yourself from crying out, your teeth sawing across you lip you bit back a groan.

“Or maybe you do,” He continued after a pause. Placing his hand across your mouth, to save your tortured lip. His other under your thigh, as he slowly, inch by perfect inch, slid his delicious cock inside you. “maybe, that’s exactly what you want to happen, for someone to walk in find you like this, hmm? Top pulled up, tits exposed, impaled on my cock.”

Your muscles clenched around him at his lewd suggestion, the excitement at the danger of it all, the risk that you could be caught spurring you on, your cunt almost gushing at his words. The couple on the couch where close to completion, you could tell from the erratic way his hips moved, the way her head was thrown back, the noises they made. When they did, it only added to your excitement, your whole body shuddering. He stopped his thrusts as they stood, waiting as they pulled their clothes straight. His hand left your mouth, his thumb strumming your clit as he held still, his dick buried still in your pussy.

A click of the door let you know they had gone, and he pulled the leg he held onto up to his shoulder. Your other dropping to the floor to support yourself, as he ploughed into you once more with vigour. His thumb flicking your clit, your pleasure building into a delicious peak, to shatter around his cock. He thrust into you one last time, then pulled back slightly, his teeth gritting together as he came just inside of you, before fully withdrawing himself.

Smoothing your knickers over the mess he had made of you. Rubbing them against you, gathering more of the combined essences dripping from your cunt. Patting the fabric against your sex, before he tucked himself back into his trousers.

You took a moment to make yourself look as presentable as you could.  Smoothing down your hair and clothing, hoping you looked acceptable not like, well not like you’d just been fucked.

Stepping from the cupboard, you found the Commander looking expectantly at you.

“What?!”

You spoke churlishly. The answer was still no, today had been a one off fuelled by your own stupidity and in this case alcohol.

“I’m not leaving him Kylo.”

He ignored your protests, stepping grabbing both your forearms. You wanted to continue to let him know it had been a mistake, to apologise, when the door opened. You jumped, trying not to look guilty as hell, as Captain Phasma stepped in. She looked at you both, taking stock of your horrified expression, before addressing Kylo.

“Ah Commander, the General was looking for you.’

You took this moment to slip from his grasp to escape. The Captain turned to follow you holding the door open as you slinked through.

“And Commander could you please stop terrorising the Officers, especially in my quarters.”

You shot her a relieved glance, glad she hadn’t guessed what you had really been doing. She winked at you, as you left.

Once outside you took a deep breath, and sped off back to the living room to find your boyfriend. You truly where an awful person you thought, it was not going to happen again. Especially you thought, when faced with the shock that you’d nearly been caught by your boyfriend’s boss.

You circled the main room again, looking for your boyfriend, trying to ignore the feel of your soaking wet knickers. You were worried when you were unable to locate him at first, then happy to have finally spotted him with a group of friends.

Relived, you walked over to him, moving to stand at his side. He wrapped an arm affectionately around you, pulling you close to his side.  Kissing the top of your head as he continued his conversation. You tucked yourself into his arm, scanning the room defensively for the Commander. You spotted him conversing with the General, both looking over at you. You pressed closer to your boyfriend, so grateful for the warmth of his body, as you shuddered.

You played with fire, you got burnt, and if the look he had given you was anything to go by Kylo Ren was ready to combust, he looked furious what the hell had you done.

 


	3. Round One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You feel guilty about what has happened and are determined to do what you concider the right thing instead of what you want to do. And somehow Ren's ineptitude at grasping human feelings make it easier

In the span of a few days you had learnt a lot about yourself. Mainly that you were both a ridiculously good liar, and a horrible, horrible person. Perhaps that air lock Hux offered, was the best place to put you after all. Thankfully, when you’d gotten home after the party; your boyfriend was dunk enough, to agree to your ‘rough sex plan’. Which was fortunate, because here you where the morning after; trying your best to hide, what he thought were the bruises he had given you. You checked your neck for any marks that still showed above your uniform collar, happy that they didn’t left for your work station.

Of course it would still be wrecked you groaned, all of your work was on that computer all of your files. You hadn’t been allowed to save it to the ship’s main system for fear of espionage. You walked over, avoiding stepping the man sprawled out in the orange boiler suit.  At least they’d got a technician in, to fix it. The man, (you assumed he was male) whoever he was, had his head inside the unit, his legs flat on the floor, and if the noises coming from him were anything to go by, a difficult job fixing it. You stepped over his legs, saying hi to a colleague as you did. She leaned forwards conspiratorially, to whisper in your ear.

“This one’s nuts,” She hissed, pointing down at the technician as she did. You raised an eyebrow in question at her statement “do not whatever you do mention the Commander he’s obsessed.”

Well that was a fairly easy subject for you to avoid bringing up. You had no wish to think about the Commander, let alone talk about him any of him. Honestly you didn’t, not even the good bits you told yourself.

“General on deck!”

You all sprung for your work stations, to stand at attention. Well all except the technician, thinking that he’d not heard the order, you nudged him with your foot. Nothing, worried for the man you kicked him, as the General approached, still nothing. You kicked him again, hard when the General rounded the corner of your workstation. A bang came from inside the machine, and the man swore loudly.

“Lieutenant (y/l/n).”

The technician had had it now, you’d tried three times to warn him, not your fault he man was clearly an idiot.

“Sir.” You replied, standing straighter. Avoiding the thought, that he knew what you had been up to yesterday.

“Lieutenant (y/l/n), who ordered these repairs?” You panicked at the Generals question, what did the General mean; who had ordered the repairs he had, hadn’t he? He had to of done, this work was classified. If you hadn’t order the repairs, and he hadn’t, then who the hell had?

“Kylo Ren sent me.”

The voice came from inside the unit the technician was fixing, and the General looked down like this was the first time he had noticed the man.

“He said he felt bad for the inconvenience.”

You seethed at his words, Kylo Ren thought this was an inconvenience!? The man really was a selfish prick, if you couldn’t get it fixed, or at least rescue the data chip that was months of work down the drain. One good thing though, you could breathe a sigh of relief, good so not a spy, just some poor soul sent to fix another one of that overgrown toddler’s messes.

The General pointedly stepped over the man’s legs.

“Technician, you do know that it is usual to stand, to greet your Commanding Officer when he arrives on deck.”

Almost a snarky “yes”, was the only reply the General got. Your colleague was right, the man really was nuts.

“Well get up then please, Technician.”

“No, I can’t.”

Your eyes bulged, was he trying to get shot? You looked at the General, his face it usual mask of stoicism, as he looked down at the Technician.

“You can’t?”

“No.”

The man really did have a death wish.

The General drew a bored sigh. Did the General ever lose control, other officers would be screaming right now, you would have wiped the floor with him.

“Technician, is there any reason why you can’t stand?”

“Yes.”

You inched away, this man was way more than nuts; he was a frigging loony. To hell with it, you weren’t going down with him, because of his ineptitude and stupidity.

“Would you like to inform me as to why Technician?”

“Kylo Ren said I don’t have to.”

Shit he was a spy an inept one, and you where an idiot for thinking that the Commander would fix anyone’s work station, let alone yours.

The General sighed, his shoulders dropping slightly as thought the mention of that Man’s name was exhausting.

“You cannot stand, and let me get this right; because Kylo Ren, who is not here, has told you not to? Technician you do realise, I am going to have to check this information with Commander Ren”

Oh great, did that mean the ass-hole was going to have to come down here? You couldn’t face him not here, not so soon.

“You can’t”

“I can’t!?”

Wait, was that shock in his voice, anger? The man was really for it now. A little part of you had to admit you were anxious to see what would happen next, perhaps someone else was finally in for it.

‘Why can’t I Technician?”

“He’s busy.”

The Generals brows knitted together, relaxing suddenly as he asked his voice for the first time showing suspicion, and something else, as he peered into the hole trying to get a look at the technician.

“What is your name Technician?”

“My name’s Matt, I’m a radar technician.”

Wait radar technicians didn’t fix computers he was a spy! There was a spy in your work bay and.....

“Ah the illusive Matt, do carry on. We really must have a chat one of these days.”

He straightened up and shot an amused smirk at you, as you let out a breath you hadn’t known you held.

“Lieutenant (y/l/n) do take care good care of Matt, and do try to see to it that there is no further damage my ship.”

The universe was punishing you for cheating you decided, how was it you were still being held responsible for that man deciding to treat your work like a giant piñata? Great, just great! Now you were stuck with a damaged work station, and this numpty. You pursed your lips, scowling at the man as he worked. So the Commander really had sent someone to fix your work station. What was it an apology a, ‘here sorry that I wrecked your work, seriously put your relationship in danger, all because I can’t take no for an answer.’ Sort of thing? Except, in this case you supposed it took two to tango. You flopped over the station, good today was going to be fun you grimly thought.  Especially since you were stuck babysitting the stupid Commanders idiot technician, what a perfect pair you mused. A loud bang brought you back to your surroundings.

“Shit!”

“You okay?”

No answer you looked down at Matt feeling slightly nervous, the General had told you to look after him no answer but more banging and swearing came from inside the unit. Maybe the guy was just not very talkative, maybe he couldn’t hear you over the noise. You crouched next to his legs, peering into the hole he was laid in. You couldn’t make out much of his features, just the occasional glint from his glasses. You took a deep sigh, chastising yourself for your horrible thoughts towards the man.

Matt was just following orders, not his fault that Mr Kylo-I can’t-have-my-own-way- Ren had given him a near impossible task, the thing really was a mess.

“Look do you know what you’re doing? I guess these are a bit different from the ones in the radar department maybe, I should get another technician?” You offered.

“No, Kylo Ren says I should fix it” His voice was tinny inside the metal box, making his odd way of phrasing stuff even weirder.

“Look there’s no shame in not being able to fix it, the Commander really did do a number on it.  It’s probably beyond repair, just go and tell the bucket head you can’t fix it. So long as I have the chip, the General will be fine with it”

“Kylo Ren wouldn’t like it if he heard you thinking ahem, I mean talking about him like that.”

Oh great, nice of him to notice the unprofessional insult, before you offer to help him out. The man probably did have a thing for the Commander after all.

“Kylo Ren isn’t here, so I’ll call him what I want,” You snapped, grinding your teeth at being old off by a subordinate, altogether not happy with the discussion, or the subject. “and you wouldn’t be here, having to clear up his mess, if he wasn’t such an inconsiderate, bad tempered bastard.”

The man sounded annoyed,

“Kylo Ren certainly is _not_ a bastard, and he’s a great man. He is very considerate about lots of things, and he is extremely attractive.”

You scowled, what the hell would this technician know about Kylo Ren?

“I heard he is an amazing lover.”

You nearly choked on your own spit at the man’s comment. So that’s why Kylo had sent him, what was he some sad attempt at being the Commanders wingman? You straightened up working out an escape plan.

“Erm Matt, are you nearly done? Because I think I need to take my break.”

You were desperate to get out of the room. The Commander was involving others in his advances, what else did this Matt know? Kylo wasn’t even here, and here you where stressing out over him, what else had Kylo told him to say.

“Great I’ll come with you.”

No he bloody wouldn’t, you thought to yourself. Matt started to pull himself from the machine rolling over onto his knees, facing away from you. Bloody hell he was tall, but then again everyone was tall compared to you. You liked tall men was the first thought followed by the second he’s a nutter! Nice ass, just like Kylo’s, no you were not going to think about the Commander thank you, you were a happily taken lady and you were going to behave like one. Right now, you were not going to give in to naked thoughts about the Commander.  Or clothed ones for that matter, and you didn’t want to be stuck babysitting this idiot, he had sent you either. You were off on your brake. You grabbed the first excuse you could think of, inconspicuously heading for the door, not wanting others see you head off so early.

“Erm no Matt, I’ll be in the Officers Lounge, you can’t come in it.”

“Yes I can.”

He replied with such certainty you stopped to turn around, and paused shocked, yes you supposed the man could go in to the officers’ lounge.  He could pretty much go where ever he wanted to since that definitely wasn’t Matt. He wasn’t a raider technician, that wasn’t his hair, and he probably wasn’t here to fix your computer. No he was here just to see how much more awkward he could make your life, so it begins your punishment for saying no had started.

  
“What have you done to my computer _Matt_.”

You hissed, your voice low, the sneer at his name letting him you knew exactly who he was.

“Have you even been attempting to fix it?”

You looked around stepping towards him, whilst checking no one else was looking you way.

  
“Kylo Ren is a considerate lover is he?” You prodded him angrily in the chest. “Yeah? Well if he’s that considerate, you tell me why I am currently stood here, in the ruins of my computer, unable to get at my work with a man who can’t fix it.”

You stuck your head into the open workstation, looking around the jumbled mix of wires and parts, looking in vain for the data chip. You gave up, turning to Matt, pointing in the box.

“Look, will you just give me the bloody data chip!”

“You don’t need the data chip.”

He calmly pushed his glasses back up his nose, dipping his chin lower, to look down at you, as you stepped closer still. Unnerving you with the calmness of his presence.

“Why not.”

You were furious now, struggling to keep your voice quiet.

“Why don’t I need my chip Kylo, what have you done to it now?” The man leant around you, to press the control switch, and your station sprung to life.

“Because I fixed it.”

“Go away.”

You hissed, and left the room. Almost running back to nearby rest room, in an attempt to escape the man. But he was quicker, his legs longer, and he intercepted you in the corridor. You spun around quickly, you weren’t going to make that mistake again. What did the man think he was playing at? He spoke first.

“I fixed your computer, for you.”

You looked at him gobsmacked.

“It’s your fault it needed fixing in the first place!” You yelled. People around where staring as they passed, and you reigned in your temper in your tone, your voice now a furious whisper.

“Don’t take credit for fixing something you broke Kylo. You wrecked my workstation, so it seems fair to me that you repair what you vandalised.”

“I wouldn’t have done it, if you hadn’t left!”

“Of course I left Kylo, I am with someone, you knew this.”

Again that hurt look in his eyes, you felt guilty, you should have said no that night with Lyra.  You shouldn’t have let any of this start, you too a deep breath.

“I’m sorry, I thought you were happy with the other day and as for yesterday I shouldn’t have, we shouldn’t have. I should have realised it would upset you”

You let your words trail off, he knew what you had been referring to. You hoped that now you had said sorry, perhaps you could put all of this behind you, move on.  The Commander would find a new obsession, and you’d be okay to get on with your life.

“But I fixed your stuff I, we, didn’t.”

You had never heard Kylo lost for words, yet here you where he seemed unable to start the sentence. It was almost heart breaking to see the man so lost. H looked like a little boy who’d lost his toy.

“Look Kylo, fixing stuff isn’t going to change my mind.”

You spoke gently, it wasn’t fair to keep getting cross at him. It was your fault too.

“Wasn’t it, good enough? Wasn’t I good enough?”

You knew he was referring to the sex, and a bolt of lightning shot to your pussy at the memory. Yes, it had been amazing. But a need for stability, coupled with the fear of the unknown, kept you from the answer you wanted to give, it wasn’t fair on him. The sensible thing for you to do you knew, was to stay with your partner.

“It’s my final decision Kylo, it has to be.”

He blinked at your words, looking down the corridor to steady himself, before looking back at you.

“Okay.”

He sounded resigned controlled again, then with a slight hint of sadness.

“Okay, but one last hug to show there’s no hard feelings?

A good bye hug, okay then it couldn’t do much harm you thought. He held out his arms to you, and you stepped into them, closing your eyes and wrapping your own arms around his much larger frame, making a mental note to remember this feeling. You would miss this the way he felt as he held you. How his build had you feeling so tiny, and vulnerable in his arms.

“(y/n)!”

You jumped at the sound of your partner’s voice, stepping back from the Commander’s embrace, trying not to look guilty.

“What’s going on?”

His voice defensive at finding you in the arms of another man, even if it was (this time) just an innocent hug.

“Hi I’m Matt, I’m radar technician.”

Kylo supplied for you, as you stepped towards your partner, who put his arm around your waist.

“I was fixing (y/n) computer, Kylo Ren sent me to do it.”

“I didn’t ask how you knew each other, I asked what’s going on.”

Your partners voice had taken a deeper, more possessive tone, and he squared his shoulders, pulling you nearer to him. You didn’t have chance to answer, before Kylo did it for you.  


“(y/n) was upset.”

You looked relived, and shot Kylo a grateful smile, which soon faded as he continued.

“She’s been having a bit of trouble at work, it seems yesterday Kylo Ren trashed her workstation, and General Hux called them both into his office together, to ask why it had happened.”

How you wished looks could kill, as you looked at Kylo. The manipulative bastard had set this up, clearly unable to be gracious in the face of defeat, he intended to take you down with him. You boyfriend looked at you.

“Is this true?”

Your voice was less than a whisper, as you answered yes, and nodded your head. Your face was red, cross tears pricking the corners of your eyes. Tears which thankfully your partner mistook for embarrassment, and as they fell. Him turning you to him, so he could hug you properly, wrapping both arms around you.

You looked over your partner’s shoulder at the Commander, his face contorted with rage at his failed plan. Making sure he knew this was for his benefit, you pressed yourself up against your partner’s chest, and passionately kissed him. Making sure when you broke away, to look over his shoulder at the Commander. Your face a smug grin, as you looked at him, looks like his attempt to put you on the spot hadn't worked.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No smut in this chapter, it was meant to go another way then I thought oh stuff it. Already on with the next one.  
> The reader may have won this battle.....


	4. On the Eve of Battle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a much shorter chapter sorry, but it seemed to need me to cut it off where it is.

Why after his behaviour that night had you even thought to assume that Kylo Ren could be a nice person? He had deliberately set that up, of course he had known your partner was nearby he probably knew where everyone was on this ship that included you too. So why were you surprised that as you’d walked in to your scheduled personal training time to discover an empty gym no signs of any combat droids and a half naked Kylo sparing with two of his Knights. 

You had watched as he fought unable to tear you eyes away, hiding yourself behind a weapons cabinet so you could peek out unnoticed as Kylo fought. He was so agile, nimble like a cat as he pounced his muscles rippling as he threw one knight to the floor before a powerful kick sent the second knight reeling to join the first on the floor. You bit your cheek trying to ignore the tingling in your crotch, displays of power like this had always turned you on and as the Commander knelt to pin the two knights to the floor you found your feet leading you to the locker room. Rules be dammed this wasn’t cheating this was reliving tension everyone fantasied about other people. The room was thankfully empty and you stepped into one of the shower cubicles pulling the door shut behind you. 

You where very wet you knew this before your hand had slipped past the waistband of your training pants to cup your soaking knickers. You teased yourself running your finger over your clothed mound rubbing the wet material against you. The texture of the cotton felt rough as it grazed your clit your slickness making the friction it provided a welcome sensation. You pulled them to one side to dip your fingers inside of you swirling them as you slowly trailed up towards your clit running your fingers around it tighter and tighter circles until your fingers ghosted over your most sensitive part. You teased yourself with images of the Commander fucking you, his head between your legs as he flicked his tongue over your sex. You slid a finger inside yourself moaning softly at both your own touch and the memory of how much better his long fingers had been how they had filled you. You slipped your finger out to add another to it grinding the heel of your hand against your clit as you pumped your fingers as you rocked your hips. You were so deep into pursuing your own pleasure you didn’t hear the footsteps until they stopped outside your cubical quickly you withdrew your hands as the door opened. Face flush with your arousal pupils blown you tried your hardest to look innocently at the man as though the cause of your arousal wasn’t lounged against the shower wall opposite you. 

Gods how you wished to wipe that smug smile from his face. You stepped forwards to roughly push past him he had no right to barge in on you like this even if he was the cause. He grabbed your wrist as you passed stopping you bringing you back in front of him, holding you fingers up to his nose inhaling deeply then flicking the tip of his tongue against the pad of one.

“Looks like you’ve been a busy girl.” 

The phrase was too full of innuendo and you blushed knowing that he could smell and taste you on your fingers. He placed two fingers to your temple a small pressure at the base of your spine let you know he was reading your thoughts. You tried to avoid it but images of your thoughts as you’d been touching yourself sprung to the forefront as he rifled through your mind. It wasn’t painful but the embarrassment of him knowing it had been him you had thought of as you had pleasured yourself, him that had made you need to do it in the first place and in somewhere so public that unnerved you. He let go of you and you stepped back the back wall of the shower the only place to go he stood still allowing you to retreat. His hair was tied back tendrils of it had broken free to frame his cheek bone curls forming around the sweat soaked skin. It wasn’t fair you decided no one should look this good and want you. Not when you had told yourself you couldn’t have him. You watched the rise and fall of his chest fingers twitching at your side, you longed to touch him to run them along his pectorals to his abdomen to tangle them in the dark stretch of hair bellow. His trousers sat low on his hips a fraction lower and you would have seen that hair thicken as it led down to his cock. He spoke again his voice like sin, low, husky full of want and expectance. 

“I won’t touch you, go on.” 

A bolt of lightening shot straight to your clit making you throb painfully at his intentions remembering the last time he had spoken those words. You knew it was wrong that it was asking for trouble yet you couldn’t stop yourself, refusing to think about it as you turned around hooking you thumbs into your trousers too pull them over your hips bending fully over as you took them off to display the crotch of your wet panties to him. ‘  
You looked over your shoulder at him his bulge was more noticeable now and you ran your eyes up it as it took shape, it’s outline fully defined in his pants twitching and throbbing. His voice was low quiet but no less full of authority as he continued. 

“Take your shirt off.”

You reached to the hem slowly pulling it up over your head letting it fall on the floor behind you, standing before him in just your knickers and sports bra. A rustle of cloth behind you let you know he had reached into his own pants and was stroking himself. 

“Now your bra.” 

You removed it keeping your eyes trained on the tiles in front of you, cheeks pink as you felt the weight of his gaze on your back.

“Turn around.” 

You took a deep breath turning to face him cheeks burning a brighter shade of red as you looked down arms protectively folded to cross your chest. 

“Look at me.”

You looked up at him your lips parting and your tongue darting to touch your top lip, pulling it back with your teeth as you watched him. His hand firmly gipped his cock and you could see through his sweat pants as he fisted him self eyes glued to your chest.

“lower your arms.” 

You hesitated your nerves getting the better of you as your body refused his order. He sighed crossly, frustrated at your lack of complicity and for a moment you thought he would make you drop your hands. 

“(y/n) look at me” 

You returned your face to his watching as he spoke the next line with such sincerity you lost your inhibitions. 

“Your beautiful all of you, don’t hide from me. Lower your arms.”

You lowered them wondering at the tenderness in his voice as he spoke, wondering how he could be the same person who reduced you to tears only the other day. 

“Your panties.”

You didn’t need to wait for him to tell you to lower them. You slid your finger into them pushing them down over your hips, letting them fall to the floor before kicking them aside. 

“Kneel”

You lowered your self to the floor looking up at him from this new angle, looked so strong, powerful and somewhere it registered with you that had been exactly why he had put you in this position. He smirked pleased with himself as he lowered his pants just enough that his cock was exposed to you, your mouth watering at the sight wanting so much to lean forwards and take him into your mouth. 

“Spread your legs, touch yourself.”

You leaned back ignoring the feel of the cold tiles against your shoulders as you opened your legs presenting yourself to him at his command. He groaned as you swiped two fingers across yourself his eyes glued to your pussy as you spread yourself open to him ensuring he could see everything as you slid your fingers back inside yourself. Your other hand trailed up your stomach to your breasts pinching your nipples rolling them between thumb and forefingers. It was all a show you thought as you displayed yourself to him, your body just some material for him to wank off to. You thrust your fingers in and out of yourself adding a third as you scissored them, pushing them as deep inside of you as they would go watching his fingers stroke his cock. 

They were so much bigger than yours you thought sadly as you removed your fingers from inside you, using the wetness they had gathered to smooth over your clit tapping your fingers as you rubbed yourself. Your pussy felt empty and you thought of lowering your other hand to it when you felt an unseen pressure against it. Your eyes widening with worry before he spoke soothingly.

“Shhh, don’t worry I’m not touching you.” 

He was right he wasn’t actually touching you at least not with his body. You felt him push into you moulding the force around your pussy until you felt ghostly fingers pushing inside of you pressing your walls. They felt so good inside you as they explored hitting something inside you that had you mewling with pleasure. You gave into that pleasure closing your eyes as you fingered your nub whining as you both brought you closer and closer to that precipice. A loud moan had your eyes fluttering back open to look at him. His head was thrown back, his own eyes closed, his lips parted as he pleasured himself. You wanted so much to reach up and give yourself over to him to let him take you and pound into you to make you quivering mess. His eyes opened to slits heavy with lust as he stared down at you his hips thrusting into his hand as though a mockery of your thoughts. Your thoughts, could he still hear them? Or did he need to concentrate, to be closer to do so? 

“Stop over thinking.” His voice was laboured his breathing erratic and you knew it’s tone for what it was, he was close to completion. 

“Kylo.”

He cocked his head to one side, it was the first time you had spoken since he had walked in on you and your vocal chords were hoarse from disuse your mouth dry from panting. A wicked thought settling as your mind was too far gone to think on consequences,

“cum on me.” 

You whispered and it was instant, his cum fell in ropes on your face and chest his mouth held in a soundless plea as he gripped the wall to steady himself sliding down to his knees in front of you. The sight of him so undone had you cunt walls spasming as you hit your peak your hand flying to your mouth to hold back your screams as you slumped back against the walls exhausted. 

“You need to shower.” 

His words brought you back to consciousness, he had rearranged his clothing his cock tucked back into his pants. You watched as he gathered your clothing placing it safely over the shower door pulling you up to stand before opening the door a brief look back at you before he stepped through had you frowning. He had looked sad, reluctant to go almost sorry but you hadn’t time to ask him to stay before he fled, the door swinging closed behind him.

You turned to the shower switching it on the cold droplets making you shiver before turning warmer. Pushing thoughts of guilt aside you reached for the soap lathering it over yourself washing his cum from your body, as you realised you no longer felt guilty if you could have your cake and eat it you would. After all this was a war you could be gone tomorrow. So far you had managed not to get caught and Kylo had stopped asking you to leave your boyfriend maybe you could pull this off.

You finished and having dried yourself searched your clothing pile again confusion setting in when you realised that he had done it again except this time it was both you bra and panties why in the seven circles of hell was the man collecting your underwear!?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know exactly what he's collecting her stuff for.....


	5. Storm Warning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You really are not making this any easier on yourself.....

You were unfortunately about to find out sooner than you wanted to what Kylo Ren was doing with your underwear. Your boyfriend was currently deployed to the Starkiller Base on temporary sentinel duty, he had been sent a couple of days ago to fill in for sick leave on the base. It seemed that the cold temperatures, outdoor exercises and close crowded quarters had led to it being a hothouse for the common cold. You hoped he wouldn’t be away too long as you missed having him around not having seen him since your encounter with Matt. 

You turned a corner in the ship and almost tripped over a rapidly retreating ‘Matt’ almost running down the corridor. You side stepped out of his way not sure how to proceed as strode on past you ignoring your polite hello not even registering your presence. What did you expect really you had been giving the man so many mixed signals that of course he was keen to get out of your way. You made a mental note to find out which department Matt answered to, you could hardly approach Kylo Ren and ask to talk things through with you but Kylo Ren as Matt the radar technician surely was approachable.

You where so lost in thoughts that you failed to notice everyone looking at you as you made it to your work station. You pulled out your stool nearly dying of embarrassment as you looked at your screen. Draped across one corner was what you knew before you looked for the serial number was your obviously dirty knickers. You quickly pocketed them your blush spreading ear to ear as you avoided making eye contact with your workmates, they knew that your boyfriend hadn’t been aboard the ship and if the looks where anything to by they knew they where your panties. You felt shaky, cross that he would do such a thing yet not at all surprised. You threw yourself into your work refusing to initiate contact with anyone less they ask you about it, working though both your lunch brake and the end of your shift. 

It was well into the night shift when you realised how long you had been working for. You entered your security codes shutting down your computer for the night and were getting ready to leave when a noise alerted you to someone’s presence. A steady rhythmical tread behind you let you know Kylo had entered the room, you didn’t need to turn around to know where he was you just needed to get out of there. It was far too late and you were far too tired to deal with this shit now. Ducking low you crawled between the workstations and had almost made it to the door your straightened up no longer bothered about any dignity you may have had left and prepared to bolt out and down the corridor, anything to escape this menace. 

You were free you thought then suddenly your leg muscles locked into place. It took you a few startled attempts at moving them before you accepted that he had frozen your body, the footsteps approached a slow steady pace stopping just behind you.

“What are you doing?”

The vocaliser on his mask hid any emotional response he may have had at you bolting from him and he continued to walk around you robes flowing as he circled you like a hunter does his prey. He stopped behind your left shoulder, just within your peripheral vision mask tilted as he studied you. It was supposed to unnerve you make you uneasy you realised, but tired and hungry it just made you angry.

“I asked you a question.”

“It’s got nothing to do with you, you ass-hole, let me go.”

You struggled uselessly against his invisible ties as he moved behind you back out of your vision having you urgently trying to turn your head so you could at least face him. Not that it would make much difference if you could, his mask would make it impossible to read his facial expressions. But you could still remember the last time you had let the man get behind you and that did unnerve you.

Aware of your fear he stepped flush to you making you more uncomfortable. His chest pushed against your back and an arm snaked around your waist as he hooked his mask to your shoulder causing another internal dilemma. You could feel your body willing you to let go to give into him as your head screamed at you to hold off on his advances. 

“I am your Commander aboard this ship, did you honestly think I couldn’t,” a slight pause as his fingers splayed across your stomach pressing almost painfully into you to pull you tight to him your his other hand holding your hip pulling your ass back against his groin. He hooked his mask to your neck the respirator tickling your neck on each measured exhale tickling the loose hair there making you shiver, “wouldn’t make it difficult for you.”

No you hadn’t not to begin with not before all this started but realistically you knew that it was kissing him back all those months ago that had led to this. You should have said no in the first instance not allow yourself to be pushed down this path. Kylo Ren had been playing the long game and it had led to this, the manipulative son of bitch. 

“You know I don’t remember offering to share you.” 

He released his force hold on you allowing his words to register with you sobering you up. You pulled forwards to try and escape him, but he held you tight his grip too powerful. You kicked back with your foot and he hooked his leg into yours pulling you down into a seated position his legs wrapped over yours as you struggled.

“I am not your possession,” you growled through clenched teeth your voice carrying the strain of your struggles. Enunciating every syllable “let me go.” 

A strange noise came from his mask and you realised to your fury that he was laughing at you. You tried swatting at him but he just pulled you closer yet, so that your ass was tight up against him, your head against his shoulder as you tried planting the soles of your feet on the floor to push up.

“Are you done yet?” 

“No.”

He appeared unaffected as he calmly held onto you like you were a child having a tantrum. It was no effort for him to hold you as you fought and you knew you couldn’t best him. You eventually gave up struggling and sat exhausted and breathless in his arms. He reiterated his question to you and still you refused to answer him like a sulky child. No, you weren’t done yet and wouldn’t be whilst he continued to taunt you. You thought of the panties you held in your pocket fury re-erupting at the shame of it all as you renewed you struggles. Your lips forming the words before your mind could register the lie.

“Why did you do it Kylo what would it achieve? I told you the other day I don’t want you”

“Yet your thoughts seemed so different yesterday, even now I can feel your mind screaming for me to fuck you. Did you not like your gift?”

“It was hardly a present Kylo just the return of my property!”

“You didn’t notice did you?” 

You hadn’t looked for anything different about them you hadn’t even checked for your ID number inside them, but you were neither stupid or naive. You didn’t know whether to give in to the warm jolt to your cunt or the shocked horror that he’d left the evidence for anyone to see. Your voice was quiet and not just from the shame flooding your cheeks and your pants.

“You wanked in them first didn’t you?” 

“Yes.”

Yes he had and to your shame it turned you on, that this gorgeous, powerful creature had given in to self pleasuring himself over thoughts of you made you dizzy with desire. He took charge moving to lean around you, pushing your torso back using his body weight to pin you face down to the floor. This was wrong you told yourself it was just stress relief yesterday and you couldn’t be intimate with a man who had publically humiliated you.  
So why did it feel so good to have his legs entwined with yours his hand holding your wrists behind your back. He ground himself into your ass and you bit back the moan that threatened to spill from your lips why was it so hard to resist him was it better to give in to him after all you both knew you wanted him. His free hand moved up your side fingers kneading into your clothed skin. He lifted his weight from you pulling you up to your knees by you arms and you leant back against him so that his hand could continue to grope you. You pressed against him rubbing your ass in slow circles against him, why was this so difficult you just had to let go. His gloved hand slipped beneath the waistband of your trousers, the sound of leather rubbing your slick pussy as he circled you clit in slow delicious circles. His other hand leaving your wrists to cup your breast pinching your nipple through the fabric, his movements spurring you on slowly and steadily towards your orgasm. You where close no longer biting back your moans mewling as his fingers worked your nub. 

“Leave him.”

You ignored his words hoping to avoid having to answer his request, if anything you should still be pissed off at him refusing him this but this felt good, he always felt good. What you where doing was morally wrong you knew that but it couldn’t be further from your mind right now, your body relaxing to his fingers. He nuzzled his mask against you again holding it to your ear so you could hear his breathing, grinding his hardening cock against you. Letting you know what you did to his body as though his earlier actions hadn’t shown you. 

‘Leave him.” 

You tried again to ignore him, selfishly chasing your own pleasure, desperate to reach your peak. He pinched your clit between his finger and thumb placing more pressure on the sensitive organ until it was slightly painful. You got the hint it was a warning to answer him. 

“I can’t.” 

There was genuine sorrow in your voice, if you where honest you wanted to give in to him but not to be someone’s toy, someone’s play thing. If you gave in how long before he grew bored of you, tossing you aside to move on to the next person leaving you with nothing but an aching heart and regrets. No this was better take what you could now enjoy the fond memories later.

“Then I can’t do this, I want to but I can’t ”

It was instantaneous you felt him tense against you sighing as he removed his fingers from you, before standing up quickly. You whimpered at the loss of contact both from his fingers and the rest of his body, you had been so close. This was because you wouldn’t give into him, he was going to sulk off, after he had started it you didn’t go looking for him he’d found you. But you supposed he had every right too, you watched him turning to leave telling your frustrated self that it was for the best as he stopped to tilt his head back towards you.

“You’re mine, you have been since this started and I will not share you with him. The sooner you accept this the better.”

Then he was gone leaving you still kneeling on the floor, with a horrible feeling that this was going to get worse. You stood on shaky legs you needed a drink and a good chat but there was no one you could talk this through with. Instead you picked yourself up heading straight for bed.

You woke the next day feeling better for the sleep, a little less destitute at what had happened. You strongly doubted that Kylo would outright tell your boyfriend that would be stupid, as stupid as yours to have your cake and eat it. Plus you knew that would have happened by now, Kylo was simply playing with you, so all you had to do was wait until he got bored of this round of his stupid mind games. You pulled yourself from your bed resolving to look your best on shift today if Kylo wanted to play then so would you. A final slick of lip-gloss and you were done, your hair wasn’t technically an approved style but you where sure you would get away with it as you left the bathroom. 

A bleep on your personal data pad let you know your boyfriend had messaged you it would seem he was set to be transferred home within the next 24 hours you typed back your message and reached for your jacket stopping to check a second bleep. It was from an unregistered sender no name either it read simply ‘you were warned’. Oh great you thought squaring your shoulders todays games had begun. 

****

“Lieutenant (y/l/n) my office now!”

This was becoming a habit you realised as you followed The General into his office muttering quietly to yourself. It would be nice just lately you thought if one day went without any upheaval from Kylo or chastisement from The General as you stood before his desk standing at attention.

“Sit down Lieutenant, I have a feeling you may need to.”

He sounded weary he rubbed his eyes before pinching the bridge of his nose as he spoke. 

“Last night I had an alert that the security footage of your work room was accessed from a remote computer aboard this ship, naturally it was my duty to immediately check the security breach.”

You looked at him confusion giving way to horror as you realised what he may have seen on the footage. You decided to play at naivety there was not much likelihood that the computer would have been accessed that late at night unless, your face paled and your stomach flipped as the thought dawned on you.

“I think it’s fair to let you know that I found it necessary to review the footage being accessed, and given the nature of the footage and those personnel it contained have a fairly good idea who has accessed it.”

Yes you thought and so did you and now it would have to be passed on to the security department. It was bad enough that Hux had suspected you were being intimate with Kylo now there was proof and to top it all off soon others would have proof. Why had you been so stupid to be so public, did he know about the showers too?

“Whilst I really do not appreciate the desecration of my ship, I have something of a sense of fairness to my officers. It is with this in mind that I have a proposition to make to you.”

‘Yes Sir?” You calmed down a little was this your get out of jail free card?

“I currently am unaware of Commander Ren whereabouts, it would seem that whilst his tracking device is currently located in his quarters, he however is not.”

You frowned, how the hell did someone disappear aboard a Star Destroyer? 

“I assume you are aware of a Matt located within the Technical Department.” 

You were, and now you could see where this was going. Sighing you lowered your head into your hands neither of them where clearly going to allow you any dignity.

“You want me to find the Commander, and get the recording back don’t you?”

“Not at all Lieutenant I simply need Commander Ren to confirm with me that he accessed the security footage.”

You peeked over the tops of your hands, there was no way Kylo was going to make this easy for you and you seriously suspected that the General knew this. You were being punished you decided, the General knew he couldn’t take this out satisfactorily on the Commander therefore he was doing it to you instead. It was pointless but you had to give it a go you were clutching at straws,

“Sir, couldn’t a request be put out for him?”

The smirk the General gave you confirmed your suspicions he was doing this deliberately.

“Lieutenant (y/l/n) I am an extremely busy man, do you think I have time to waste saving your ass. Now either you want that footage examined or you want to find the Commander which is it?”

Your feet it seemed had decided for you, and you stood up ready,

“I’ll find Commander Ren Sir, permission to be dismissed Sir?”

“Granted Lieutenant and stop defiling my ship.”

“Yes Sir, thank you Sir it won’t happen again.”

With that you strode out of the command centre, it was obvious you needed to find ‘Matt’ and you needed not to piss him off when you got there. So much for a calm collected start to the day you thought bitterly to yourself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> General Hux is a horrible ass. A beautiful but horrible ass.


	6. One lost Battle does not mean The War is decided

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You have to find Matt or else....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's later than I planned.

It took you three hours to first find Matt then another two to corner him, you had kept catching glimpses of blonde hair on his opposing frame walking around corners and into doorways. Yet he always seemed to have disappeared by the time you caught up to where he should have been. He was doing this deliberately you thought as for the sixth time you lost him. You had begun now to ask people if they’d seen Matt, choosing to outright demand of subordinates that if they saw him to alert you at once as to his location.

You had taken a moment to rest your legs leaning against a wall when you saw him. Quickly sprinting after him you managed to intercept him before he could escape, quickly pushing him into a supply closet. He folded his arms across his chest as he faced you, leaning nonchalantly against a shelf. His voice unconcerned at your obvious panic as he addressed you. 

“Lieutenant (y/l/n) how nice to see you, however as you can see my time is very busy if it’s a tech related issue you should send a formal request though the correct channels.”

You practically shook with anger, you no longer had the resolve or the control you had first set out with this morning. Besides this may have been Kylo Ren before you but you guessed that whilst disguised as Matt he couldn’t get away with adding your body to his count. You knew what would happen if those security tapes had to be processed. There were already rumours of similar tapes available on the ships black market and you knew the General wouldn’t save you, you had already been too much of a thorn in his side. You were having none of his games today. 

“Listen here you little shit,” you began practically spitting out each word.

“Watch your mouth Lieutenant” 

His voice had dipped to a dangerous growl as he stood to his full height towering over you his hands no longer crossed, his pose no longer relaxed as he tilted his head at you watching for your response. It was no longer Matt who stood in the cupboard with you, this was undeniably Kylo Ren and he was dangerous. You were caught between your fury and the fear that this man could kill you without touching you. Stupidly it was the fury that won the battle as you continued to berate the man.

“I will not! Do you realise what you have put me through today three hours, three fucking hours I have spent chasing Matt. Someone who as my subordinate should have listened the first time I requested your presence.”

Your chest was heaving still both with the aggression of your words and the last minute dash for Kylo. He continued to look passively down at you, never once braking from his impassive stare. The lack of emotion made you even angrier tears spilling down your face at the embarrassment of it all. No longer caring now death was looking a better option than what would happen once those tapes got out. Though saying that you doubted he would care enough to out right kill you. You were no longer making complete sense, unable to form coherent sentences just a need to lash out make him at least be angry at you anything to get a response to show he realised how much this upset you. 

“I am so sick of your fucking mind games Kylo, do you have any idea what will happen to my Military career if General Hux requests a probe into the security breach. I know dam well you accessed those files.”

His only change in demeanour was to raise his right hand out towards you, as an unseen force drove you towards him. He continued to stare down at you legs kicking as he held you up his fingers clamping around your throat. His face displaying nothing as you pulled at his hand gasping for breath.

“Have you quite finished?”

You hadn’t but white spots were beginning to cloud your vision as the room began to darken, your legs no longer kicking as the room began to spin. 

Suddenly you inhaled realising you able to breath you drew in another deep shaky breath as you gathered he was propping you up against a shelf. Twisting your fingers into the webbing on his uniform for support as you stood to your full height the sudden rush of oxygen to your system making you dizzy, spaced out. He looked and sounded for the first time ever concerned almost apologetic as he checked you over his fingers stroking your neck checking for any obvious damage as you swallowed. It was painful and you suspected that it would be bruised by tomorrow. 

“I shouldn’t have done that I’m..”

Your hand cut him off as it collided with his cheek, less of a punch more of a slap. He stepped back and you reached for the shelf behind you your eyes wide at the sting in your palm wanting to rub to lessen the pain but you were too scared to take your eyes off him lest he go for you again. You were prepared to dash for the door when the opportunity supplied itself, you doubted you stood a chance in hell but you clearly had to give it a go. The man had nearly killed you just for speaking to him wrong now you had hit him and if his wild look, his teeth grinding as he looked at you were anything to go by soon he would at least try and kill you.  
You had both come to an impasse as you faced each other chests heaving when he lunged for you, quicker than you could escape him. His hand cradling the back of your neck not to throttle you but to pull you closer as he mashed his lips against yours, teeth clacking together as he kissed you whilst breathing heavily though his nose. Instinctively your hands sought his uniform again pulling on the fabric pressing him closer to you whilst his spare arm wrapped your waist to easily lift you up onto a shelf. Deepening the kiss you hummed against his mouth as your tongue brushed back over his molars, rubbing circles over his tongue. 

You wrapped one hand around his neck pulling off his wig so you could tangle your hands in his hair pulling back his head to expose the column of his throat. You pressed your mouth to his neck kissing and licking across it, his breath heavy in your ears as you reached the crook of his neck. You cheekily pressed your teeth to him expecting the hand that was now splayed across the back of your head to pull you off him, however his fingers bit harder into your head pressing you firmly to his neck. A thrill of electricity shot though your core and he groaned as you pulled the skin between your teeth into your mouth clamping your teeth tighter as you sucked. You were pulled off his neck a pop sounding as his skin left your mouth and you looked down at the already darkening raised flesh, before pressing your lips soothingly against it rubbing your tongue over the raised flesh. The rush of endorphins fuelling your already lustful state, as you pressed closer to him realisation hitting you, Kylo Ren had just allowed you to mark him. 

He pulled your head back to look at him tilting your body back against the wall leaving you connected just at the waist, the clothing you both wore cruelly separating you from each other. You watched him though heavily hooded eyes, practically panting now with your desire as he studied your face, his darkened eyes flitting seriously over your features. You whined and reached out for him again but instead he stepped back removing his webbing as you pouted. He took pity on you and allowed himself to be pulled closer you pulling down his zipper, pushing the overalls off his shoulder whilst he pulled open the fastenings on your own uniform jacket. To run his nails up your back running them beneath your undershirt, as his spare hand reached for your ass your legs spreading as he pushed you against him. 

With only the thin material of his underwear to cover it his cock was more defined and you spread your legs wider to press your clothed sex against it. The slickness of your now damp panties allowing it to glide repeatedly, smoothly against your clit. He ground his hardened member into you, his hand at your bottom pressing you harder to him, the one at your shoulders pushing you forward to kiss him. You gasped into his open mouth as the increased pressure had you shaking your orgasm slowly building.  
He nuzzled at your neck gently sucking the skin behind your ear before running his nose against its outer shell. Your legs wrapped around his hips as you grabbed the front material of his over shirt determined to make him stay and finish what he had started this time. 

“Do you feel what you do to me.” 

His voice a perfect low baritone in your ear, but you were too far gone to reply only managing a single nod as your body began to crest it’s wave as your orgasm mounting. He pulled away suddenly his strength making easy work of you attempts to stop him, you sobbed at the unfairness of it he would leave you unsatisfied again. Frustration and petty anger made you unbutton your waistband reaching for the zipper on your trousers determined not to be left in this state again. A quick flip of his wrist had both of your hands either side of you locked in place palm down against the shelf.

You looked up at him the darkened room exaggerating the dilation of his pupils, there was no smirk in his features and nothing but deadly seriousness in his tone as his index finger and thumb slowly pulled down your zipper.

“No, I don’t think you do.”

His voice was sad almost wistful and a part of you wanted to stop and ask him to explain, as he wrapped your arms around his neck lifting you to pull your clothing down over your bottom. He placed you back on the shelf as he pulled the cloth from one leg. Curiosity got the better of you and you spoke his name leaning in to place a chaste kiss against his plump swollen lips before pulling back to biting your lip as you summed up the courage to ask him to clarify his words. It was always in places like this you thought, cupboards, work places hardly ever a bed, his bed where this had all stated. It seemed odd to ask him to be open honest whilst you were both acting so covertly. 

“Would you prefer a bed?” 

You shook your head eyes widening at the implication, he could hear you and you weren’t screaming in pain as you’d heard was standard practice for the man invading peoples thoughts. How often had he heard you, what else had he heard? He smiled fondly at you and you thought it an odd but beautiful gesture. He didn’t smile enough lately or perhaps you it was just that you were no longer about enough to see it. The almost lack of emotion in his next sentence contradicting the tender offer of the first.

“You think too much, shush enjoy it.”

He spread your thighs then and as though a distraction he drove himself into you in one fluid movement making you throw back your head crying out as he suddenly stretched your walls. You had thought you remembered how good he felt inside you but you were wrong. He filled you to capacity, your cunt clenching around him as he seated himself almost painfully against your cervix. He gave you a second before pulling back leaving just his cock’s head nestled inside you before suddenly snapping his hips forwards filling you once more. 

Kylo continued his steady assault, his movements slow and forceful making your entire body jolt with every thrust. It felt so good you forgot your questions concentrating instead on the way his cock throbbed and twitched as he angled himself to stoke harder against the front wall of your cunt, sawing against that special spot making you grow wetter around his cock. His hands left your thighs as you began to clench down on his cock your body tensing in a sure-fire warning you were close. Placing a hand either side of your face he pulled you to him capturing your mouth in a last embrace before he locked eyes with you. Your cheeks heated at the intimacy of it all and you lowered you eyes the intensity in his burning gaze too much to bare. 

“Eyes back to me” 

The sudden and authorative tone was so commanding it had you snapping your eyes back to his, swallowing thickly at the desire now so plainly painted across his face. His mouth hung open and his lips were slightly parted as his hips began to stutter, his next order almost a breathy whisper.

“Don’t cum, not yet trust me.”

The shock at his words threw you as you initially held yourself back, however the almost pained look as his hips stilled inside you as he poured himself into you had you ignoring his words wanting so desperately to cum. In less than a heartbeat he was pulling himself from you pulling you to your feet as he knelt to the floor. Before you could register what he was doing let alone voice your protest he had swung your leg over his shoulder swiping his tongue over your cunt.

You knew you were dripping, not just with your own juices but his cum too. It didn’t put him off instead he pushed his tongue inside you swirling it around groaning as he tasted your combined essences bumping his nose against your clit as he trailed back up towards your clit. You looked at him his dark hair a mess between your thighs as one hand gripped a shelf above you the other his hair, anchoring your fingers in it. Determined not to let him go this time his moans intensifying as he sucked your clit between his lips the tip of his tongue flicking rapidly against it. He pressed back the hood exposing the sensitive bundle of nerves to the vibrations caused by his vocal chords. Before pressing the tip of his tongue against you once more rubbing firmly making your legs shaking from the overstimulation. You were so close your breathing ragged as you felt your climax approaching, as he moved to circle your clit careful now not to touch anywhere that would allow you to complete your orgasm. He let you calm down a little before returning his attention back to your throbbing pearl, allowing your pleasure to peak before once again moving away before you could reach completion.

You lost count of the times he repeated his pattern each time bringing you so close before moving away. You were a mess your pleas to come falling on deaf ears as he continued to tease you. Finally frustration caught the better of you and you keened your fingers tightening around his hair to a point you assumed must have been painful if he pulled away. He did ignoring the pain in his scalp as his hair strained against your fingers to speak into your cunt his breath making your walls clench, his words so sincere you obeyed him relaxing your hands. 

“I said trust me.” 

He sensed your hand relaxing and drove his mouth back to your pussy, his tongue once more skirting over your clit as your pleasure mounted once more.

This time he allowed you to reach your peak and somewhere in the back of your mind your registered that the noise you made as your head rolled back was too loud that anyone could over hear you. But you were too far gone, your pleasure too intense as you came in is mouth, your head falling forwards quickly enough to watch him swallow your juices making you gasp at the sight. Your legs finally gave out and he caught you lowering you to the floor with him your head against his chest as he stroked your hair comfortingly.

“Hush now I’ve got you”  
You looked up at him his cheeks slick with your cum, he continued to sooth you cradling you in his arms, which given the intensity of your orgasm and your still shaky limbs was welcome. 

His sudden tensed muscles and tilted head had you worried especially as he reached for his wig replacing it to his head straightening his glasses. Instinctively you stood adrenaline spurring you on as you pulled back on your trousers, fastening your shirt as you ducked behind some large boxes. Hiding your self just as the door opened, leaving Kylo, well Matt to stand there with now just his overalls open. You peeked around the box to see another technician a friend of your boyfriend called FM-6696 staring appraisingly at ‘Matt’. She wasn’t exactly your favourite person Sixes they called her though given her reputation it would have been more suitable to allude to the 69 in her name than the sixes. Not that you could currently speak your behaviour was hardly pristine lately.

She stepped closer to him oblivious that his dishevelled appearance was anything to do with your activities with him running her finger along his defined neck. Before lifting a his undershirt with the same finger raising her eyebrow suggestively at him as you seethed behind your box at her open display of want. Your jealousy only increasing as he bent over to whisper something in her ear his gaze on the boxes where you were hidden as she giggled back at him. 

He left the cupboard followed soon after by Sixes and you slid to the floor a conflict of emotions. This time had been so different despite the location the tenderness at times had thrown your opinions of him for six, only for that to come crashing down around you as you’d watched him flirt with her then leave.

Shit you thought he’d left leaving you with no way of proving to the General that it was him that had accessed that footage or even as you thought back to how he had publically humiliated you what he had planned to do with it. It was time to face facts the Commander clearly wasn’t going to tell you or help you out by letting General Hux know it was you. Sighing you pulled yourself up accepting your fate, you would have to admit defeat to the General. Security would have to look into the matter you were getting no reprieve from this. You stepped from the cupboard wondering as you made your way to the Generals office how soon you could get a transfer off the ship.


	7. Round Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Matt it appears gets everywhere.

You made a quick detour past your quarters to grab a quick glass, okay two quick glasses of something to drink checking your reflection in the mirror to make sure you looked decent and not at all like you’d just been having sex in a supply cupboard. You needed a shower but didn’t dare delay anymore lest you loose your nerve. 

You arrived at the Generals office pressing the buzzer smoothing down your uniform one last time as you waited for permission to enter. After what seemed like forever the light on the control panel changed from red to green and you heard the lock disengage. Taking a deep breath and wiping your sweaty hands on your trousers you strode forward, the doors parting to let you through.

The General was sat behind his desk frowning in concentration at his data pad and gestured for you to approach pointing to the empty chair as you drew closer to his desk. You sat down quietly, trying your hardest not to fidget or do anything to annoy the man he was going to be cross enough with what you had to tell him without making it worse. He took his time finishing his current task before slowly placing the data pad on the desk in front of him, standing to pour himself a drink from the expensive looking decanter he kept behind his desk. You were a bag of nerves at this point and forgot all protocol as you blurted out your news to his back. 

“I couldn’t get Commander Ren to confess to the footage.”

The General turned around a glass in hand his calm demeanour never braking as he sat back down opposite you. 

“I see Lieutenant,” he took a sip from his glass placing it back on the table before he continued “I have to say this news is somewhat disappointing to me especially given new footage that has sprung to my attention.”

He slid his drink across the table to you tilting his head as an indication you should take it and at the same time pushed across his holopad before leaning over to press a button displaying to you a screen shot of you half naked with the Commander between your legs. It wasn’t possible to be this embarrassed, surely it should be common knowledge that supply cupboards had security cameras inside them. You lifted the glass to your lips taking a large gulp as you processed the facts; this meant there were two security videos with you in shit you took another swig before handing back the now empty glass hiding your head in your hands as you tried to apologise.

“I’m sorry General, it wasn’t intentional it just happened I didn’t plan any of it it honestly.”

“Lieutenant (y/l/n) I have to say whilst I can understand your desperation to keep the Commander onside I did warn you to stop defiling my ship, don’t you two have bedrooms and in the Commanders case an office?” 

You brushed this aside that wasn’t important now there were other facts to process.

“The footage Sir what will happen to it now?”

What you really meant was how long had you got before things got really unpleasant for you. It was time you supposed to sit your partner down and explain everything warn him first. Tears pricked at your eyes and you pressed the heels of your hands into them to rub them away before you sat back up to look at the General determined to take this news as professionally as possible, you could always collapse into a blubbery mess once you were home.

“Nothing Lieutenant (y/l/n).”

You blinked in shock at his words he couldn’t mean that surely, you studied his face for any trace of a lie finding none there you began to hope.

“Commander Ren was here a few minutes before you, he explained he had accessed the footage for his own personal use and requested the recording be removed from the main system. Currently only two copies of both, hem shall we say ‘events’ exist one is in my possession the other in Commander Ren’s.” 

You were gobsmacked, for him to have come before you he must have gone straight to the General after leaving you. Knowing you were no longer facing the security enquiry made you feel sick and shaky with relief. You stood white faced on shaky legs as you requested permission for dismissal, once it was given nearly tripping over the chair in your hurry for the door. You were nearly there when General Hux cleared his throat addressing you this time not by your title but your actual name prompting you to turn your face back around towards him. He sounded softer almost kind this time as he spoke his warning to you.

“I say this now not as your General but as someone who knows personally how difficult the Commander’s behaviour can be, do not push your luck. Up until now he has been rather compromising in his behaviour towards you. I would seriously consider giving him what he wants or at least start working out exactly what you are happy to sacrifice in this little war you two have going on. Take the rest of your shift off to think it over.”

You were cross at his interference and wanted so much to round on the General to tell him exactly what you thought of his opinion of whatever you and Kylo had going on, nothing was what you had going on. But oddly it wasn’t his position of command that stopped you but the concern he displayed for you to speak so frankly of Commander Ren, you thanked him heading wearily for your rooms determined to take a nap before you did any thinking.

You got home picking up the bottle you were drinking from earlier deciding this time to forego a glass, instead sipping from the bottle as you kicked off your shoes heading straight for the bedroom. You stripped off to just your undershirt and pants when a strange feeling had you stopping suddenly. Something was wrong, your spine tingled as you looked around the room, checking your holopad just in case but you found there was no record of your boyfriend having arrived back on the base. Calling out as you checked the bathroom before you moved closer to the bed. You were alone and no one had reason to have been just you. So why was your side of the bed ruffled despite you having made it perfectly that morning. Stepping closer something made you quickly draw back the covers afraid of what you’d find. 

The General had been right Kylo had been rather compromising in his behaviour so far. Placed on your sheets was your knickers, not the standard issue ones but a pair you wore when you wanted to dress sexily for your boyfriend. You grit your teeth as you examined them knowing full well Kylo had used them to catch his cum. You imagined him wrapping the lacy material around his shaft pre-cum lubricating them as he fisted himself, running the soft material against the velvety sensitive skin of his head as his cum spilled over onto them. The light on your wall mounted holo-pad letting you know there was a data chip installed you pressed the on button and the screen sprung to life the footage of your earlier liaison playing from where Kylo had paused it at. You sat down on the bed feeling yourself growing damp again as you watched him pound into you, your tits bouncing from the force of his thrusts. It was intriguing to watch especially as you knew how each thrust had made you feel.

You found yourself rewinding the footage to watch from the beginning as your fingers began teasing your nipples your other hand between your legs pulling aside the material of your panties to toy lazily with your sex. You slipped two fingers inside yourself to gather up your wetness using it to slick up your clit as you rubbed teasingly against it watching the video of you both. 

A sudden noise and footsteps had you stopping jumping to turn off the holo-pad removing the chip and stashing it with your knickers quickly in your top draw turning around in time to stare nervously at the opening bedroom door. Your boyfriend stepped through shocked at finding you at home and drinking at such a early hour. You smiled guiltily at him as he asked what was going on shocked at how easily you found another lie to explain your actions to him.

“I switched shifts, that way I could be here when you got home.” 

You picked up the bottle taking a sip before holding it out to him as an invitation to drink. He took it from you swigging back a gulp before heading into the shower. You let him go climbing onto the bed to think it over you could kick yourself for your reckless and bloody stupid behaviour. You needed to get rid of that footage and face facts Kylo had broken into your room raiding your draws for material to masturbate on as he lay on your bed watching stolen footage of you. It should be scary, you should find his behaviour odd not arousing what the hell was wrong with you. You needed to face facts each encounter with the Commander was leading you deeper and deeper into trouble. How long before as the General put it you had to decide what you were prepared to sacrifice for what ever this was that you both had between you. 

You put the bottle down truth be told you were exhausted your late night and lack of any proper sleep making you curl up onto your side pulling the covers over yourself. You would take a short nap you decided and work out exactly what would happen next once you were better rested.

You woke a couple of hours later to voices coming from your living room. You pulled on a pair of lounge pants padding bare footed into your living room to see what was happening. 

Your boyfriend sat on the sofa a drink in hand as he chatted to Sixes, both of them stopped as you walked in to greet you. Sixes budging so you could sit down next to your partner as he reached forwards to pour you a drink filling you in on what they had been chatting about.

“Sixes was just telling me about a guy she’s started to see.”

You took a sip from your drink raising your brow as you asked for details. Like you would need to actually ask her. Sixes was always more than happy to boast about her latest conquest and good on her she was young and actually single, unlike you. 

“His names Matt he’s just been transferred to our department he’s gorgeous, tall and super muscled for a radar technician. I peeked earlier and he definitely has an eight pack.” 

Yeah and so does Kylo Ren you thought as you took a larger gulp than you intended to choking as you struggled to swallow it. Your boyfriend frowned at the mention of Matts name, as he absentmindedly rubbed your back to sooth your coughing. Before realisation dawned on him too.

“This Matt is he tall and blonde, pale skin and glasses?”

Sixes nodded enthusiastically at him “yes, why do you know him?”

“Sort of but I think (y/n) knows him better wasn’t he the really nice guy comforting you after General Hux pulled you in for that disciplinary?”

How dare he you thought Kylo was making your life hell insisting you should leave your boyfriend for him whilst he was off seeing other people, it was one rule for him another for you. You gave the best reply you could, wanting to get her to back off him without wanting to sound bitter, it wasn’t like you could outright point out he was a manipulative son of a bitch and sleeping with you.

“Erm sort of yes, but he has a reputation for being quite odd and slightly in love with Commander Ren. Look are you sure he’s even straight he does really go on about the man.” 

You wanted, but hardly could yell back off bitch he’s mine, especially when he clearly wasn’t but you seemed to have kept the animosity from your voice as Sixes smiled friendly as you taking your reply as a that of a concerned friend.

“I don’t think he’s gay, especially after some of our conversations. In fact he’s agreed to meet up with me later on tonight.”

Your tummy flipped at the knowledge that she’d been in conversation with the Commander. Wasn’t this similar to how your own relationship had started with him? Steamy conversations leading to kissing then eventually to sex. The only difference between you and Sixes was she would be happy to put out straight away, give him what he wanted. He’d not have to moon after her for months just to be told no, well clearly you had proven yourself right when you had stuck to your guns refusing to leave your partner here was the proof the man was fickle. Just how long you wondered had it been going on between him and Sixes.

“(y/n) are you okay.”

Sixes concerned look made you realise she had been talking to you and you had missed out on what she was saying. Looking over the pair of them for an explanation on what you had missed your boyfriend mistook your demeanour speaking to Sixes on what he thought was your behalf.

“Yeah she’s just worried about you Sixes, perhaps the best thing is for you to suggest he meets you here for a couple of drinks, that way she can see for herself he’s okay?” 

Sixes nodded hugging you in thanks as she reached for her holopad bringing up Matt’s contact details to send him a message waiting for the ping of a reply before putting it down to reach her drink.

“He says he’ll be right over, thank you (y/n) you guys are the best.”

You smiled back at her reaching to top up your drink, deciding that if you really had to do this you sure as hell were not doing it sober. Right now you hated that you even knew Kylo Ren let alone for him putting you in this position you felt awful. 

It wasn’t long before the buzzer went off and Sixes got up to let ‘Matt’ into you quarters directing him around to the second sofa she was now sitting on opposite you. To his credit he had the decency to look slightly nervous as he looked around you all, holding out what you knew was an expensive bottle to you as your boyfriend grabbed him a glass.

“Lieutenant (y/l/n).”

He spoke in a strange wooden greeting to you, making you wonder at his actions as you took the bottle off him. So we’re pretending I’m your superior now and we barely know each other then? Not at all behaving like you were in my room wanking into my pants earlier. 

Your partner had returned with Matt’s glass instructing him friendlily to use your first name as he settled next to you.

“She’s (y/n) whilst she’s off duty and I’m Fives.” 

You boyfriend knew you hated going by your designation nick name whilst he was quite pleased with his. It was one of the reasons him and Sixes had bonded the only differences in their designation number being the respective five and sixes she was FN- 6696 he was FN-5595. He directed Matt to sit pouring him his drink before leaning back into the sofa. You spoke first leaning back into your boyfriend as you did tucking your feet up under you to curl affectionately into him.

“So how did you two meet?” 

You loved having him on the spot and for a brief moment you swore you saw his eyes narrow his jaw tense as he took a swig of his drink. You nestled further into your boyfriend gloating as he let Sixes answer for the pair of them.

“I’ve noticed him about for weeks, but it was the other day we got chatting then today he mentioned wanting to see more of me and suggested we meet up tonight.”

That seemed about right you thought as you nursed your drink to you tuning out of the conversation. Fucking you whilst keeping her on side too, not that you thought at all to consider how this was better than your behaviour. You subtly made affectionate gestures towards your boyfriend nothing over the top but little things you made sure he caught each time. He cottoned on to them quickly putting his arm around Sixes and pulling her to his side and you refused to move from your boyfriends only unwrapping yourself from your boyfriends arms to pour yourself another drink.

“Here have this instead.”

Matt held out the now open bottle he had brought with him over your glass, you frowned as he poured a generous measure for you. Had he thought to bring the expensive bottle of your favourite spirit or was it just the one he least favoured? You had expressed your liking for it during one of your very early drinking sessions with him and since then there always seemed to be a bottle in his cabinet. 

Your traitorous heart flipped in your chest, did you dare mistake his gesture for something it wasn’t, you picked up the glass swirling the liquid as you tucked yourself back to your boyfriend. No don’t be stupid it was Sixes he was here for not you, what was it she’d said they’d been talking for a while. 

You tried not to be jealous, really you had no right. He had never offered himself to be exclusive to you just clearly wanted you to be with him. You tried not watching their little displays of affection towards him instead choosing to make it quite clear that you were happy here thank you very much Kylo. Scooting over you sat sideways across your boyfriends lap tucking your chin under his chest, making sure to look over at Matt who raised his eyebrow at you, a gesture that sadly didn’t go unnoticed by your partner. 

“Yeah I think she’s just had a rough few week what with the whole Hux thing, and the pressure from her assignment, hey hun?”

You shrugged non committedly at the question, now the pair of them were talking over you like you weren’t there, well this suited you fine so long as you didn’t have to talk to him.

“Yeah Hux can be a complete ass some times.”

Matt’s dislike of Hux was obvious in his tone, but it was nothing unusual many people hated the General but Matt wasn’t done there

“It was bad luck that you had General Hux and Kylo Ren to deal with that day, then again you must have had quite the effect on Ren.”

Cold icy fear pooled in your gut where was this going? You stumbled out a hurried reply not sure you sounded all that convincing as you squeaked. Matt’s cool stare watching you as you tried brushing over it, not sure how best to answer it. 

“I don’t think I have any effect on Commander Ren, other than his usual behaviour”

“Well isn’t the gossip going around that he was seen carrying you off quite quickly from the command centre the same day, that seems pretty unusual behaviour to me. Especially since he never touches any one that was it he wanted from you then?”

“Two words Matt fuck and off!”

You stood shaking, your face red not from embarrassment but hot fury, you wanted to scream more at him yell for him to get out but you couldn’t it would only make matters worse. Instead you stood running to the bedroom ignoring the smug triumphant look Matt shot you, missed by the other two as they watched you storm off. 

Low voices were heard from the other room, you made out your boyfriend apologising on your behalf, then the sounds of farewells, eventually the bedroom door opened and your partner walked in looking at you a red shaky mess curled up on the bed. His eyes narrowed at you as he spoke, he knew something was off.

“Care to explain what that was about?” 

You just stared ahead ignoring his words, more tears gods how many more times were you going to cry over this man? You shook your head the best and to be fair only reply you could safely work out. Was this what was first to be sacrificed? Kylo would leave you all alone all because he didn’t get his own way?

“What the fuck is going on (y/n) you’re off all evening then the minute the guy asked you a simple question about an event, which to be fair I would have thought you would have told me about not find out from a practical stranger. You run swear at him then off, it’s beyond rude (y/n) and really not like you. You said yourself the man was weird you should have been more tolerant”

Realisation quickly dawned on you, he thought that Kylo had carried you off somewhere for interrogation or a work based punishment at worst not to his rooms so he could fuck you. How much longer was your luck going to hold out? Your boyfriend looked tenderly down at your tear stained face and you could kick yourself honestly you could. Why the hell had you chanced ruining all of this? You reached out to touch him rewarded with him sighing and pulling you against his chest. Your tears began anew and he rubbed you hiccupping back moving to sit on the bed with you as you spoke between sobs.

“I want to tell you but I can’t, I just can’t, and I’m sorry I swore blame the drink?”

You were truly sorry you had lost it in front of everyone but not that you swore at him, Kylo had asked for that. It seemed to be enough for your boyfriend as he climbed into bed with you, cuddling up to your back. Perhaps you thought it would be okay you’d get away with everything you thought as you dozed off to sleep.

You woke in the night your mouth dry and very thirsty, slipping out to the kitchen you noticed a light on your holopad letting you know that had a message. You opened it whilst you sipped at some water, it was from Sixes apologising about Matts question inviting you around for drinks in a day or two’s time. You made a quick reply apologising for upsetting her. You finished your water and were about to head to bed when another message popped up.  
You opened it shocked, he had never sent you anything over the system that could be traced back to him yet his name was there on the message senders details, 

Commander Ren: 

It was succinct and straight to the point, 

‘Tonight did not go as planned, we need to talk, Kylo.’ 

No you thought throwing down the pad the pair of you did not need to fucking talk.


	8. Sleeping with the Enemy?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If you worked out what you wanted maybe you'd both have something to work with.

You woke earlier than planned the next day your head thumping from your hangover, you were still in the clothes you had fallen asleep in. You stood from the sofa surprised that your boyfriend hadn’t noticed you were gone moving to clear up the glasses and bottles left from last night. You pondered what to do with the bottle Kylo had fetched, debating if to throw it away in spite, deciding in the end to keep it. What had made him fetch the almost personal gift? Your head clearer now there was no alcohol running through your system knew Kylo had deliberately chosen that bottle then sat cuddling up to Sixes all night, to what make you jealous, punish you, who knew? What was next was obvious they had more than likely gone home together, you tried to stop yourself imagining them naked together but it was hard you went into the bedroom at first thinking to wake your boyfriend to loose yourself briefly in him, then seeing the time opting instead to gather a change of clothes and head for the training rooms instead. He would only be cross you had woken him and with your current temperament you couldn’t handle a fight.

You stashed your clothing into a locker opting to forgo your usual workout choosing instead to head over to unarmed combat training. Activating a training droid you tied your hair back your feet relaxing into your first stance. You moved through easy blocks and parries slowly increasing the speed ad veracity of your movements to match the droids. You were cross and your aggression was only peaking with each kick and punch. Eventually you screamed rushing the droid toppling it to the floor as you almost ripped its arm off pinning it in submission as you knelt over it drenched in sweat your chest heaving as your breathing slowly settled. You stood heading for a shower throwing your sweaty clothes in a laundry chute before grabbing a towel stepping into the cubical. You lathered soap over your body already feeling better for the exercise you debated if an orgasm would clear the last of your thick head, it probably relieve the last of your stress too. You had just decided it was a good idea when footfalls sounded in the room behind you. Scowling you knew it was best to finish your shower, you’d had enough of being caught to last a lifetime. You rinsed the soap suds from your body and hair you wrapped your towel around you opening the shower cubical.

Your locker was open when you got to it, you searched it anyway but you had already guessed it would be empty slamming the door closed you screamed in frustration making the couple of early Stormtroopers look on in shock as you stormed out into the corridor your towel barely covering you as you made your way home. You were only a corridor or two away when it hit you, whilst you could get a clean change of clothing from your own room your access cylinders had been with that uniform. You spun on your heels changing direction suddenly you could almost bet your credits on who had taken the stuff so far his tactics had been pretty repetitive, and if not well, you were not about to admit to Hux your latest cock up.

You arrived at his quarters feeling very cold your hair was still wet and by now your feet were filthy having had to walk here barefooted. You stood outside his room debating if it would even open it to you when you heard what sounded like an approaching patrol, deciding this was not the place to be discovered you raised your palm to hit the control panel. The doors actually slid open revealing his darkened living room. You stepped in grateful for somewhere to hide and the doors slid closed behind you as the lights activated.

You called out his name standing shivering for a moment before heading to look for him. He wasn’t about and you could find no evidence of your clothing. You were freezing and honestly debated another shower to warm yourself up but there was no lock on the refresher room door, not that a lock had every previously stopped him. You opted to forego a shower surely he wouldn’t be that long you thought pulling the top blanket off his bed to wrap it around yourself tucking yourself into it rather than the towel as you settled onto the couch to wait for him.

You didn’t mean to fall asleep but you must have done, waking what felt like hours later stomach growling, the smell of soup wafting up your nostrils. Sitting up you discovered Kylo placing a large mug of it on the table in front of you before silently gesturing towards a black undershirt on the couch arm. You blinked at his actions one hand holding the blanket closed as you sat up, the other rubbing your nose it was still cold and you tucked your feet back under you to try warming them too. He frowned at your reluctance to appear naked in front of him. His eyes rolled as he walk into his bedroom taking your towel and leaving you a moment to quickly pull on his shirt, it was huge on you the length more like a dress than a shirt, falling just above you knees as you sat, the short sleeves falling to your elbows. You picked up the soup nestling into the couch corner pulling the blanket back over yourself as you blew on the soup to cool before slowly sipping it. Your ears picked up the sounds of running water and you assumed Kylo was taking a shower. 

He returned strangely still dry, noticing you had finished the soup he took the mug from you before you could put it down offering you more, you shook your head in answer standing to trail after him into the kitchenette. You were still cross at him but now more weary than anything wondering how much trouble you were in for not turning up for your shift, Hux was going to kill you.

“You’re not Hux is aware you have been with me all day.”

All day? How long had you slept for it really wasn’t like you any of this recently and you were frustrated both with him and you for allowing yourself to behave like this. He placed your mug on the side, appearing to enjoy the sight of you in his clothes, one corner of his mouth tugging up slightly into a brief smile until you spoke again. 

“Kylo did you take my clothes.”

“Yes.”

The honesty and serenity of his reply surprised you, for some reason you had expected that ridiculous smirk but instead his gold flecked eyes held all seriousness as he clarified his actions.

“You ignored my message, I’m not stupid (y/n) you had no intentions of contacting me I needed to see you and this seemed the quickest route, avoiding you the least embarrassment.”

You took a deep breath so far your anger had only bought out the pettiness in you both instead you opted to mirror his calmness, even if you didn’t actually feel it.

“You had me walk through a corridor practically naked Kylo to be trapped in a freezing cold room that to be honest, I didn’t even know if I could get into, how was that not embarrassing?”

He sighed brow furrowing again and you suspected from his tone it was in annoyance not confusion as he too tried to keep his words civil.

“You have always had access to these rooms you have been in them often enough, why would you think you wouldn’t be allowed access to my rooms?”

You closed your eyes sighing, yes you had been in them but always with him, there was never a time when you had been here alone until today, why would you assume he would allow you continuous access?

‘How would I know this if you never told me? You still made me walk half way across the ship in a towel that’s your idea of low embarrassment?” 

‘You wouldn’t have come otherwise, I made sure no-one saw you. I mean it when I say you belong to me, do you imagine I would let anyone see you dressed.” He almost lost his own temper, before quickly reeling it back to calmness as he gestured with his hands to your exposed legs, his eyes choosing to settle at the shirts low neckline as he reigned back his annoyance lifting his eyes to your face again all seriousness in his tone “Just how often do I have to repeat myself until you get it?”

His eyes always so expressive displayed a fire and although he had managed to keep his voice level his fists clenched and unclenched into fists at his sides as he waited for your reaction. Again you inwardly groaned at his stupid possessiveness, you were your own person, not his possession a toy for him to add to his collection. He was already seeing Sixes, who else was he seeing you shivered dropping your eyes to the cold floor, more warmth draining from your body. 

“Please can I have my stuff back Kylo I need to get home I’ll be missed and I have work to do tomorrow I need to rest probably to shower again.”

You lifted your feet to emphasise yourself, showing him how filthy they were.

“No you don’t need to go home.”

Your mouth opened in shock the anger you felt at this situation, now he was just being obtuse. Your anger took over bubbling to the surface, but he cut you off before you could reply.

“You are currently registered as off ship, it would be very unwise of you to return to your quarters or be seen, tomorrow the General has requested that we travel to Tatooine to retrieve an important package for him. Look on the task as a thanks for him allowing you the day off unnoticed.”

You thought about it you had no choice, Tatooine was at least a days journey away especially in one of the smaller shuttles. That would mean you could be stuck with him for at least the next 48 hours. He pointed to the bedroom instructing you to follow him as he opened the door to the refresher nodding at the bath and you struggled not to display a slight grin at his actions. 

A bath was a luxury in itself but this was like a dream come true, Kylo had run a deep fragrant bath for you and lit candles placing them on various countertops to softly light the room. You really couldn’t remember your last bath it was probably years ago and you hurried towards it stopping suddenly as you wondered the price of this latest gift from Kylo. He shook his head at you instead closing the door leaving you alone in the room. You waited a moment and when he didn’t return took that as a sign it was safe to get in, stripping off the tunic as you stood in the warm water, letting it drop to the floor at the bath side. The water was deep and combined with the soap suds covered to the rise of your breast below your collarbone as you lay back in the water. 

You allowed yourself to soak for ages in the water, the last of your chill gradually leaving your body, you closed your eyes thinking over things. The man really was a law unto himself you would be lying to say you didn’t find his relentless chase of you flattering, but then you weren’t a fool either and you had to wonder how much his desire was based on you being something he couldn’t have. Had you of been single with nothing to loose it would have been over weeks ago. You would have given in probably at your first kiss but you couldn’t now you stood to loose so much if you did. It wasn’t that your relationship with your boyfriend was particularly exciting the sex was okay, he tried even if there were still things he refused to do to you no matter how hard you begged, which no doubt Kylo was aware of and abused. You stood to loose your group of shared friends who with the exception of sixes you quite liked, and to be sent back to shared bunks rather than your current quarters, which were practically a luxury in comparison. You sighed your fingers where starting to prune not an attractive sight and you were thirsty, you looked over at the sink for a water glass but could see none you would have to get out. You were just about to wash and get out when the door opened the large hand through it displaying a tall glass of something sparkling and you found yourself giggling at his attempt to be gentlemanly, you gave him permission to enter pointing out you were more than covered by the opaqueness of the water and bubbles. 

He handed you the glass, bending over to lift the tunic from the floor and the look he gave you as he did had you briefly wondering if he could in fact see you a small shiver of desire ran through you. It was hard your body overruling the sensible voice in your head, he just was so perfect and you knew you shouldn’t want him, that he was bad news, but you did. 

“No I can’t but I am aware that you are naked under there and I do remember how good you look, especially naked.”

You blushed at his compliment before briefly frowning as your mind registered how unused you were to them but that Kylo would have gathered that from reading your mind. He knelt next to you his head on one arm as he trailed his finger tips through the water just watching you as you sipped your drink. You had thought from common gossip that it should hurt as he read your mind but all you had ever noticed was a tingling, or slight pressure around him when you suspected that was what he was doing. 

“It varies to the individual, and what I want.”

You stopped drinking raising as single eyebrow as you hummed in question at his words, not sure if you wanted him to confirm he could make it unpleasant for you so far you had enjoyed him mind probing being pain free. In a sudden show of weakness you gestured to the bath wanting to change the conversation.

“Do you need to bathe before tomorrow? I’m sure we could just share the water it’s big enough and surely we can bathe together without it meaning more.”

You would have to share close quarters with him soon anyway so what would a bath matter, especially if it avoided talking. He straightened up pulling off his clothing placing it neatly next to your tunic before getting into the water with you. He made sure to sit at the opposite end to you his massive frame raising the water level so you could sit up straighter, the bath water still covering you. He reached for the soap, lathing it all over himself, flexing his well defined muscles as he moved to wash his entire body. He stood to wash his legs and you suspected he deliberately stood over you in a show of power as he bent to reach his shins displaying that gorgeous ass to you. He sat down again his back towards you handing you the soap innocently asking you to wash his back as he leaned slightly forwards. You licked your lips, rubbing the soap all over his back massaging it well into his skin paying way more attention than was necessary before rinsing it off your breasts rubbing his back as you reached up to his shoulders, absentmindedly pressed yourself closer to him. 

He coughed and you blushed jerking away suddenly ignoring the pulse in your loins as he stood from the bath to wrap a towel around his waist. The nearby mirror showing his smirk as he looked back at your own reflection as he stood long enough to ensure you were still flustered before leaving you alone, wet and aching in the bath. 

You washed quickly, refusing to think about the throb between your legs as you threw back on his tunic. Somehow you doubted he would let you have your belongings back and besides turning up at your own quarters would just encourage questions you didn’t want to answer. You left the security of the bathroom paddling bare footedly into his bedroom. He was laid out on top of his bed having replaced the blanket legs crossed as he typed out messages. He had replaced his towel with sleep pants, leaving his chest gloriously naked as damp curls kissed his shoulders. A stab of jealousy hit you as you wondered if he was talking to Sixes and he sighed putting his pad to talk to you.

“What’s the difference (y/n) you have him and me, why shouldn’t I have someone else?”

You cheeks burned eyes briefly flashing in anger before quickly chastising yourself, mumbling your reply.

“None I suppose, where do I sleep?”

You needed to get away from him quickly though you doubted that would stop him being aware of your inner turmoil. 

“Here, with me.”

He pulled back the covers at the other side, you wanted the couch. No you wanted your own bed the security of your own surroundings not this dangerous game of one-upmanship you two were currently locked in. When you didn’t move he stood to take your hand pulling you back to the bed, tucking you in before returning to his own side the lights dimming to off, again a force thing you thought. Your throat constricting you spoke into the darkness not even sure he’d listen let alone reply. 

“Why did you have to choose Sixes, surely there are plenty of women you could choose from, why pick someone I know?”

You could hear him roll over behind you the mattress dipping behind you as he moved closer, his breath tickling your hair as he spoke.

“I’ll stop seeing her when you leave him.”

He wisely didn’t touch you, you were still cross and his actions only confused you now. After all the upheaval of the last few days you had decided no more no matter how much you did want him. But then he was so thoughtful tonight almost caring ha, you thought an easy feat when you could mind read. Behind you Kylo rolled onto his back scoffing bitterly at your thoughts,

“You think reading your mind is the easiest way to manipulate you? Half the time (y/n) you change what you want in the blink of a eye. I’m going to sleep we leave at 0500hrs.”


	9. Ceasefire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well you had started to mend things.....

He didn’t understand you maker he had some nerve!? You ignored his comment curling further in on yourself it both stank of hypocrisy and stung where it hit closer to the truth. You lay there next to him, angry and positive that you wouldn’t sleep not after sleeping most of the day away. Your eyelids though almost against your will became heavier and you found yourself having to lower them, Kylo’s breathing deep and rhythmical in the darkness.

You woke later still on your side, wondering how you had managed to sleep and how long for. Behind you Kylo’s breathing shallow and fast, his holopad casting a soft light illuminating parted lips his eyes closed, body whole body seeming to shudder in a pre-climax shake. You shut your eyes trying to regulate your breathing to appear still asleep, ignoring the longing you felt. A little part of you wanted to give in, to roll over and take his cock in your mouth to run your tongue over each vein tasting him whilst he shuddered beneath the effects of your mouth not his own fist. But no, not at the current cost, you stupidly thinking that if you pretended to still be asleep it would fool a force user, he had been aware from the moment you stirred, deepening his moans, thrusting into his hand making sure to put a show on for you reminding you what you could have if you’d only take his offer.

Movement behind you broke your chain of thoughts and a strong arm grasped your waist, pulling you back to him, his breath heavy in your ear as he pressed his thick, hard, cock against your ass. 

“We both of us want it so give in be mine.” 

He lifted your shirt to expose your ass, his cock already freed from his trousers now slid between your cheeks heavy, slick with pre-cum. He kissed your ear, nibbling the lobe before running his tongue along the outer edge making you shiver in his arms.

“This impasse, it serves neither of us.”

He ran his fingers in circles over you hips and thighs, teasingly close to your cunt before dragging them upwards all the time kissing and sucking at your neck. Carelessly leaving marks, ones you were sure would show above your uniform. It should matter, that they would be seen but you couldn’t bring yourself to care, instead whimpering as his fingers found your nipple pinching it hard before rolling it soothingly between thumb and forefinger. Here in this darkened room only you and he mattered, for now at least you could be his you thought, as your ground your ass back against him. Tomorrow you could deal with the fallout. 

His holopad bleeped with a message notification and you asked if he should answer it, but he ignored you his head shaking in dissent against the back of your neck as he bit gently against your skin making you quiver against him, gasping at both the pleasure and pain he wrung from your body. One hand tangled into his hair to hold his head against yours the other gripping the sheets as he changed his hips positions, lifting your leg so his cock could saw across your clit gliding freely in the wetness there. Strong hands manipulated you onto your front, pulling you back onto your knees to snap your hips firmly back against him. You loved this, the way he could use his brute strength to pull you around. That he could take what he wanted from you, yet wanted you to want him too. You started to lower your chest to the bed to display your weeping cunt at him, reaching one had back to tease fingers into your opening, in the hopes that he would take you. Quickly discerning your intentions he pulled your free arm behind you using it to manoeuvre your back up and against his chiselled chest as your other was pulled free from your cunt his fingers wrapping your wrist to pull it back to his mouth. His tongue wrapping around your fingers as he sucked them clean before pinning both your hands between his one. His hand pinching your nipple painfully this time there was no soothing after and you yelped, rubbing back against him desperately. He lifted the shirt above your tits alternating pinches and flicks between them, before slapping the erect bud with the palm of his hand soliciting a needy whine from you. 

“Are you ready to be a good girl and give in?”

You nodded not thinking of the implications of your actions, assuming he meant here and now you gasped one word back at him.

“Please.”

He didn’t answer straight away instead his fingers trailed between your slick thighs, dipping between your folds a feather light touch against your clit. Enough to remind you he was there, to keep you on edge but not enough to get you off. You begged again, your voice no more than a whispered whine.

“Please Kylo.”

He continued and you thought he would continue to tease you and you tried to press your cunt firmer against his fingers, but he held you back both with his hand at your wrists and invisible ones around your thighs. He used the force at your thighs to widen your stance the frustration at his teasing beginning to make you angry as he chuckled in amusement at your predicament pressing down with his fingers increasing both the pressure against your throbbing bundle of nerves.

Your climax fast approaching you writhed, his moans at your pleasure turning to a low growl, and you felt a strange pressure against the back of your clit. He was using the force to directly stimulate the whole of it not just the bits he could touch, but every nerve ending in it making your entire body feel like it was on fire your toes curling muscles locking as you shuddered. It all was too much the pleasure too raw and you felt you self begin to climb the edge, but your climax never came. Instead he held your body there your legs threatening to give way as he kept you balanced on that knife edge his fingers never stilling their ministrations, the force still pressing you forward but you just couldn’t cum. You sobbed against him your body desperate to tip over to escape this agonising build up of pleasure. He spoke against your ear his voice a quiet snarl,

“are you ready to give in and be a good girl.” 

Your over stimulated brain couldn’t work out his words, let alone the meaning as he continued to strum your clit, choosing to clarifying his meaning to you the authority in his sexy baritone making his words all the more hotter as he seemingly enuciated each syllable to you.

“You want me, I want you I can and will hold you like this for hours, edge you for days. This refusal to leave him is a pointless waste of my time, you are mine and I will not share you with him.” 

You shook your head the last of your resolve pooling together in a final stand, he moved to counteract your resistance, the pressure on your clit increased your legs now visibly trembling. You lost all sensibility and foolishly tried escaping his grasp only for him to hold your arms tighter, invisible bonds locking your body in place. 

“You’re going nowhere, I will not have my wishes countermanded tell me your mine and you can cum.”

Panic was beginning to set in as you pleaded incoherently to him not sure if you were begging him to stop and let you go or to give in to you. But it was like begging stone for water and you could feel his breath on your ear as he coaxed his demand from you.

“Just three little words (y/n).”

You held out a breath longer his teeth nibbling your ear lobe, your body made the decision for you your brain no longer able to reason with you as you cried out,

“Yours, I’m yours Kylo please.”

You felt and heard the triumphant smirk in his voice as he let go the block on your orgasm, demanding you cum for him. You did your orgasm gushing from you all over his hand, the intensity of it so great you couldn’t even scream as white spots danced the edge of your vision. He must have switched his grip on you at some point his spare hand wrapped around your waist holding you up as you flopped boneless against him. He allowed you to nestle between his thighs stroking your back brushing hair from your sweat soaked skin giving you time to come down from your high, to allow some of the sensitivity to fade from your skin. 

“See that wasn’t too bad was it?”

You thought over his words admitting that you were his was the easy part, there would be time to deal with the less pleasant parts of it later after your mission. Right now you would focus on him, your sensitivity now at a level where you could think about moving you uncurled yourself from him turning to face his proudly erect cock flicking it with the tip of your tongue before peppering kisses along it’s length.

Another bleep from the holopad followed by a pinging from his room coms system had you nevously jumping up, somehow manageing to reach it before him. Suspicion had got the better of you as your treacherous mind worked quickly to supply what was entirely the wrong answer to your sum, two plus two did not make six. He took the pad from you leaving you feeling suitably chagrined. You had assumed in your jealousy that he had been messaging Sixes and having become aroused at that chose instead to take his frustrations from that out on you. More bloody games you thought as your heart plummeted to your tummy, disappointment making you curse yourself for stupidly letting your guard down with him. How wrong could you be instead a message letting him know the Command Shuttle was ready and standing by flashed in one corner as the screen behind was dominated by an frozen image of yourself. 

“Again your lack of trust and over active imagination supplies the wrong answer.”

He sounded disappointed, sad even but oddly enough, not angry. Not that you couldn’t help but flinch internally at his comment. Kylo stood scooping up the pad to take with him, along with his still achingly, hard cock into the bathroom, returning after having showered for the day towel wrapped around his waist. You wondered longingly if he had ignored his previous lustful state or had taken care of himself as he busied himself gathering clothing from various closets and draws. You wanted so much to reach out to him to touch his skin to beg his forgiveness, even to evoke his anger anything was better than this coolness he radiated.

He told you to shower, almost a command from your superior officer which you gladly complied anything to briefly escape his disappointment. When you returned clothing was laid out for you on the bed, not your usual uniform but clothing made from a light, breathable sand coloured, fabric. You dressed quickly discovering a small hooded cowl to go with it pulling it around your shoulders you walked into the lounge area to join Kylo. He was dressed in his usual robes his mask in place. He was going to sweat buckets in that you thought as he asked if you were ready. You nodded and he frowned down at you, pulling the hood to cover your face commanding you to stay closer just behind to his right-hand side as you strode behind him through the ships passageways.

The idea that he had you covered to avoid detection by anyone you knew was laughable at this time in the morning. Not only was it still the night shift but the odd sentry patrols you passed paid you no attention their attention to firmly based on escaping the commander’s notice not one glance at you. But it was you guesses supposed you be taken as a show of concern for you, one that you probably didn’t deserve right now. 

Although you’d seen the officers Shuttles a few times you had never actually seen inside a high level one let alone The Command Shuttle as your job rarely required you to travel off ship. In occasional away missions ad training you had taken part in you had travelled with the troops shuttles, Though none of the other officers transports were as sleek, dangerous, as beautiful engineered as Kylo’s Command Shuttle. You followed him up the service ramp, surprised to find it devoid of personnel, stopping in the passenger you had begun to look around in awe at the internals when the ramp began to close. 

You hadn’t even registered he had left you to enter the cockpit until he called for you to follow. You scrambled quickly to him and to at his insistence sit in the co-pilots seat holding onto his discarded helmet, baffled at him piloting the ship by himself. He flicked several switches and buttons the shuttle slowly lifting from the Finalizers hanger bay floor.

“Your safety harness.” 

In your excitement you had forgotten your basic safety training and he leaned over to you his nimble fingers making quick work of the complicated harness system. Lingering a little longer than necessary in your intimate areas, as he adjusted the straps to fit you, stoking under them to ensure they weren’t too tight before turning back to the flight desk. 

Now satisfied that you were safe Kylo piloted the ship through the open blast doors into empty space, he toggled through the navigational plots finally happy with his course pulled the switch to activate the hyper-drive. 

The sophisticated ships system meant very little disturbance as the ships dampeners levelled out the turbulence making for a lovely smooth ride and after a while you decided to remove your harness. It wasn’t like he had even bothered with one to begin with so you doubted you needed to wear one anymore. You pressed what you thought was the release button, but there was no effect you remained locked in your seat. Huffing you looked over at him stretched out over his own seat amusement lit in his eyes at your struggles, though he kept his expression neutral. You guessed from his calm demeanour and obvious amusement at your struggles that there was something you’d missed and was almost sure you saw him supress a smirk, as he reached to the control panel in front of you. At the press of a button the harness retracted and you stomped off to the passenger area cross and a little bit hurt at his teasing, he didn’t follow you instead concentrating on the flight deck brows knitting together in concentration. 

Another day and you would have probably taken his teasing lightly and with good humour but not after his reaction to your earlier behaviour. You felt like a child as you sulked in your seat, it wasn’t like the other ships had such a sophisticated harness system. You knew you should snap out of it and return to the cockpit but you couldn’t bring yourself to walk back in there with him, instead setting yourself down across a chair. 

Instead he came to you crouching before you in a show of tenderness and patience you didn’t deserve. Pushing your hood down to draw you face away from the seat back you were curled up against to look at him.

“Come back to your seat this is silly and you can’t be comfortable sat like that.” 

You ignored him, allowing your eyes settle anywhere but on him, ignoring his efforts at mending your quarrel. He stood and you refused to look at him as he paused to shake his head at you, removing his overcoat draping it over a chair before returning to the cockpit. 

Space is cold and your clothing was made for a desert planet not the interior of a frigid shuttle. You looked longingly over at his coat pride refusing to allow you to wrap it around yourself. You guessed the passenger area was being deliberately kept cold to encourage you back to him and you blew on your hands before tucking them under your armpits to warm them ignoring your shivering. 

“Put the coat on willingly (y/n) or I’ll do it for you.”

The voice over the ships radio system had you gritting your teeth as you allowed your hackles to rise, you stood grabbing his coat as you practically ran towards him throwing his coat back at him turning to return back to your seat. 

He tackled you somehow managing to pull the coat around you before bundling you back into the co-pilots seat pulling the harness back in place around you. You groaned in anger at him pressing the harness release button repeatedly to no effect demanding that he let you go.

“Don’t be petty (y/n).”

You huffed determined not to give in to him, you had hours left of your voyage, a trip you didn’t want to take let alone with him. He raised an eyebrow at your thoughts, a hand reached to you in an open claw his voice reverberating around your skull as your body willed itself to it’s command, your eyes dropping closed into sleep. 

The ship had arrived at it’s destination as you woke to him stroking your forehead, no longer in the cockpit, you were laid across a row of seats. Some of Kylo’s clothing bundled under your neck as a pillow, his coat still wrapped around you. You propped yourself up onto one elbow still groggy from his sleep command. Calmer from the rest you looked back on your hissy fit with shame, but you were still cross that he had made you sleep. You hadn’t liked that, the helplessness at his control over your bodies actions, needs scaring you. His voice was soothing and he continued to touch you as he spoke nowhere overtly sexual just enough to keep contact with you as you spoke.

“There was a problem with the heating it only became apparent once we were too far away to turn back, I could keep you warm but not from that distance and not whilst you fought me.”

So he hadn’t kept you cold, quite the opposite. You felt worse for your behaviour and understood his need to get you to calm down quickly as you realised you shouldn’t have been that cold. 

“I didn’t want to, but I needed to act fast, did you not realise how cold you had gotten?”

No you didn’t your movements had been now you thought back uncoordinated and stiff but you had been too cross to notice, too busy trying to have the upper-hand with him. You mumbled your apology as you realised the patience he had displayed at your actions, you suspected from tails of other staffs working experiences with Kylo Ren most people would have been left to freeze to death at their own defiance. The ships chronometer displayed the time as very early on and you sat up assuming you would both need to be on your way. He stood walking over to a nearby weapons cabinet pulling a side arm and knife from it strapping both to your legs, pulling you into a standard issue webbing pack, attaching various pouches and containers to it looping a large water pack over your back walking with you to the opening access hatch. You looked him over as you both descended it, where was his mask was he actually going somewhere without it? 

“I will not be going with you.” 

“What?!”

You were confounded by his actions, he had landed the ship in he middle of nowhere a faint rocky outcrop to the distance could have been a nearby town or just some hills either way you were too far from civilisation to be happy trapesing off on your own. He handed over a holo-pad opening up the map confirming your assessment of the rocks, it was a nearby town you were to pick the package up from there.

“Can’t you come with me.”

You didn’t want to travel alone, even with the weapons there was still the local wildlife to deal with, not to mention the Sand People.  
“No.”

His outright refusal had you shocked what was he staying for, perhaps he could fix the ships heating system. He had already surprised you at his willingness to pilot the ship. You asked anyway curious as he had returned to the ship the ramp already closing on you.

“Why not?” 

“I don’t like sand.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter should update quicker than this one, sorry xx


	10. All Negotions are off.

The access hatch closed with a thunk and you stared at it open eyed mouth twisting in frustration. He didn’t like sand! What the actual, you thought about his so called fearless Order of Ren, and you gawped at this latest twist in his behaviour. He was going to send you out through miles of desert alone and if you were honest more than slightly worried because he disliked sand! You knew precious little about Tatooine’s flora and fauna and probably less about their more dangerous races such as the Hutts and the Sand People, the only thing that really stuck in your head through basic training was how dangerous it was to be alone out here, and he had sent you out alone. 

Your fear gave way to hot fury as you set out under the twin suns towards the town marked on your map, your side arm primed and ready at your side. So this was your punishment for yesterday then? To risk you being eaten alive by some predator, didn’t Tatooine have some sort of giant native dwelling lizard dragon? Really what good was a tiny blaster going to be against that?

You trailed through miles of sand dunes eventually arriving at the place marked Bestine on your map, it was a lively place full of a mix of alien races and humans and if memory served correctly had been sympathetic towards toward The Empire. As you advanced on the city centre you spotted First Order symbols dotted in places and again you were confused as to why the ship had set down miles beyond the city’s boundaries. The map now plotted your course and led you though a busy marketplace and down several side streets to a run down old toy shop. What would the First Order have need for in a toy shop? You were beginning to understand the need for secrecy assuming that this was somehow a supply run for some illusive and rare resource you pushed aside the beaded curtain heading into the cool interior of the shop. A message pinged on you holopad and you accepted it despite not knowing who the sender was, it was a confirmation code for the package. You approached a wizened figure behind a counter who seemed not to grasp even the formalities of Galactic Basic as you tried fruitlessly to make your needs known, giving up you decided to just hand over the order details. The creature who by now you had gathered was human, probably a very old female grinned displaying a single blackened tooth at you hurrying off into a back room returning with a small, light package thrusting it into your hands. She mumbled a series of unknown syllables but you were able to make out one word that sounded like Hux, assuming you must be right and figuring Kylo would know if it wasn’t you set off.

Another message came through the holopad from the same sender as before figuring it must be Kylo using the ships message system you stopped to read it looking longingly at some local fruit vendors. It was hot and surely you had time for some sort of treat before having to return to the shuttle? 

‘Did you get the package.’

‘Yes, but it’s awfully small.’

You wondered if you should just initiate a voice call with Kylo then realised you didn’t really want to speak to him heading over to buy some food and drink from a nearby cafe vendor. Sitting in the cool shade of the shop as you slowly ate reading his next message. 

‘That sounds about right, don’t dawdle I want you back before nightfall.’

You ignored the holopad and his orders, you were going to take you time and enjoy your lunch thank you. If he had wanted you to hurry back he should have accompanied you to get the package, was the ship even fixed enough to fly out? You sipped at the fragrant iced tea and nibbled at the fruit platter enjoying the welcome refreshments before worry at completing your mission started to resurface and you headed out back to the shuttle.

The shadows were already lengthening as you left the settlement giving way to a dusky twilight as you made your way across the desert dunes. The quiet of the days wind morphing into loud moans that suggested something predatory to your dampened senses as night set in. You wished now you had listened to Kylo as every moan increased the beating of your heart, it almost stopping freezing in your mouth as the wind picked up into the unmistakable howls of night time predators. You marked the general direction you were headed to putting away the holopad knowing that without the light you were blind also, but not wanting to give anything that could give whatever was out there any advantage on finding you. The noises increase in volume and proximity making you pick up speed running towards a darker shape in the gloom hoping it was the Command Shuttle. The holopad began a shrill chime and you fell over your rubbery legs giving out at the sudden noise making you jump, frantically pulling it from the pocket you’d stashed it into. The noise too loud in the suddenly quiet desert as you pressed various buttons desperate to turn it off eventually throwing it aside for your blaster as the light illuminated various darkened animal shapes prowling towards you intersected with more humanoid ones. You were dead you knew it what ever was in that package would never reach the General. A last surge of adrenaline had you standing weapon ready it was fight or flight and they had you surrounded flight was not an option. Somewhere the holopad stuttered out static before a familiar voice yelled over it.

“(y/n) where the hell are you? Fracking answer me now (y/n)”

There was no time for relief and the figures were drawing closer circling you in a slow taunt intended to push you off your guard. You didn’t trust your voice to uphold any threat behind a warning instead raising your blaster into the air grateful for the reassuring feel of the long knife at your thigh as you set off warning shots letting them know you were armed. Hoping also Kylo was close enough to see them. 

A nasty chuckle followed by a dialect you didn’t understand had you glancing behind you only to quickly snap your head back around in time to fire shots at a creature more teeth and fur than anything else. To your surprise your shot had been successful and it lay dead feet from you. But this was no time for relief no matter how short lived a single word a command you discerned had two more of them coming at you. You raised the blaster to shoot but a well placed blaster shot from the side knocked it from your hand another hit behind your shin and you struggled to stay upright. So this was it, they would taunt you first your fear sport to them before killing you. At least if they took their time you might still have the package in time for Kylo to collect it even if he was too far away to save you. Unclipping the knife you fell into a fighters stance ready to at least do some damage before you went down, you were sure as hell not going to make this easy on them. The creatures sprung at you with a snarl and you picked your target waiting for teeth and claws to connect with your fragile skin. 

They never hit their bodies seemingly flung aside as a darker mass catapulted into the circle before you, a whirl of red deflecting blaster shots from you as it slashed through the waiting bodies before stalking back to your now cowering form lightsabre still extended in his hand anger radiating from his masked form. You sunk to your knees not even processing the tears streaming down your cheeks your fear before met with a cold sense of relief, it was only to be expected there would be some punishment for disobeying his orders for nearly loosing Hux’s package, but you didn’t think it would have been this severe.

“You don’t have the bloody sense you were born with do you girl?”

You tried to stand but you legs wouldn’t take your weight. Well you thought, at least if it was really going to do it at least it would be quicker than the bandits. He paused in his steps looking towards his lightsabre as your thoughts filtered through to him, one hand pulling you up as he disengaged the blade plunging you both into a sudden and blinding darkness an heavy breath broke through the vocoder, his voice weary despite the mask.

“You really do have an overactive imagination, wrap your arms around me.”

He bent at the waist to allow you to reach his neck placing your arms around his neck to hold on as one arm held you to him the other handing you his weapon before wrapping under your thighs to lift them to his chest.

‘Hold it away from me and press the button.” 

You felt his chest rise and fall in a heavy sigh before a taking a slight pause before he spoke again. 

“I am not here to kill you, efficient a weapon as it is, it also doubles well as a torch.” 

‘Oh, um I could probably walk.” 

“No (y/n), just press the button.”

You grasped it holding it out before you both as he started back to the ship leaving your holopad and blaster discarded in the sand. The pommel vibrated slightly as you activated it unstable the glow casting flickering shadows around you both as he effortlessly carried you onwards through the dessert. 

The shuttle was closer than you had previously realised a little off to the side from where you had been headed, you would have reached it in time if you could have hurried. You were grateful he had thought to give you some light to soothe you though you doubted after his last display of aggression there was anything more dangerous than him in the night. He climbed the ramp refusing to set you down until he had reached the passenger bay. His helmet removed he tutted as he cleaned your wounds pulling bacta sachets from a pack at your waist. The annoyance gone from his face but not his voice as he chided you once more.

“This could have all been avoided if you had followed my orders.” 

You pulled Hue’s package from your pouch handing it over to Kylo, it looked battered the packaging torn you handed it over sheepishly. 

“Why did General Hux send me anyway, wouldn’t a stormtrooper have been better if it’s so important it has to be picked up by hand, or if you needed it one of your knights?”

He refused to make eye contact with his answer.

“Hux didn’t exactly request you specifically, I volunteered you.”

“You did what!?”

You tore the bacta pack from him gritting your teeth as you applied it yourself putting a dressing over it. His voice sad, worried as he hurriedly garbled out his quick explanation to you.

“I lost a bet to Hux and it was supposed to be a more pleasant trip than this, sometime for us together. The task was easy the ship wasn’t supposed to malfunction, you were not supposed to wander off and get hurt.” 

You narrowed your eyes at him reaching for the package tearing it fully open to display a cat toy and collar. You had risked your life thinking the package was something the First Order desperately needed instead it had been for a bloody cat toy and collar one you supposed could be bought anywhere on any planet. Cold fury erupted into your words as you demanded he answer your question. 

“What was the bet Kylo?” 

“Look it wasn't that I, you weren’t supposed to...”

“WHAT WAS THE BET KYLO.”

You roared down at him ignoring the pain in your leg you stood, throwing the package at him, ready to punch him if he came closer. He kept himself knelt at your feet, eyes cast on you as though some parody of a man actually begging at your knees for forgiveness, one that he clearly didn’t think he needed nor you felt he deserved.

“Hux bet me my next two days leave on a task of his choosing that you wouldn’t leave your boyfriend by the time I was due to take it.”

You face was white you felt sick, the lump in your throat lowering your voice to a quiet whisper as you forced your words, blinking back the tears you refused to let fall in front of you.

“Is that all I am to you Kylo, a fucking bet?” 

“NO.”

His quick denial was high pitched, loud, pained but you weren’t sticking around to hear it you knew all First Order ships were fitted with an automatic return system in case of stranding or injury to the crew you hoped this one had one too and that you could figure out how to work it.

“(y/n) stop a minute”  
He had followed you into the cockpit trying to grab you reason with you but you where having none of it.

“My name is Lieutenant (y/l/n) Commander Ren, Sir.” 

You voice dripped with hatred and spite as he grabbed your arm and you and you tried pushing at him determined to brake his hold on you before outright resorting to slapping his cheek when that failed. It was a mistake your dominate hand had been the one the marauders had shot and that had been the one you had instinctively used to hit him. Now your hand throbbed as you looked over the vindictive red print of your hand emblazoned against his pale skin, it had done nothing to brake his hold on you instead his fingers tightened digging painfully into your bicep. His voice was now icy cold, his teeth pulled back in a snarl as he spoke his face almost pressed intimidatingly against yours, close enough to make out each mole, each mark on his cheek. If you hadn’t have been already riled up at his treatment you might have been afraid, as it stood now most things were preferable to being alone in his company. 

“Neither of us are here in our professional capacity which is fortunate for you (y/n), no don’t answer me sit down.”

You complied, his words having a sobering effect on your anger and you sat his hand not releasing you until you had followed his orders. 

“I will discuss the terms of the bet with you when we reach the Finalizer, for now you will fasten your harness and I will get us home.”

You tried one last attempt at getting your own way, not wanting to spend another moment with him.

“I will travel in the passenger area.” 

“You will travel there, there is still the heating problem one I have managed to rectify in here but not the ships other compartments.”

You couldn’t believe it how many hours would you be stuck with him you fastened your harness refusing to even look at him ignoring his attempts at conversation as he began the ships accent into space the stars growing brighter as you cleared the planets atmosphere. You expected him to plot a hyperspace navigation but where not about to speak to him even to have him clarify what was happening to you.  
You waited a few moments more before nearly crying out in relief as a First Order Resurgent-class Star destroyer materialised from hyperspace before you Kylo plotted his course towards it the ship hailing him over the comms system.

“This Lieutenant Mitaka aboard the Star Destroyer, Finalizer we are responding to The Command Shuttle’s request for aid. We understand you have a ship malfunction please proceed to docking hanger one technicians are on standby.”

The comms system was at your side, you looked to Kylo who nodded towards to and you took it as your queue to answer.

“Lieutenant Mitaka, this is Lieutenant (y/l/n) aboard the Command Shuttle. We are approaching the Resurgent Star class Destroyer Finalizer, we will be proceeding towards the hanger bay in approximately 45 clicks.”

You sat back still refusing to acknowledge Kylo until you had to as you removed your belt after docking walking away from him towards the access ramp waiting for it to descend. You were refusing to look at him as he stood beside you, your hood pulled up over your face. 

“I want my access cylinders back.”

He sighed before locking his mask into place ignoring you to march quickly down the ramp leaving you to hobble off back to your quarters. 

You made it back to your quarters, it was late and you knew you were lucky you could shower and apply concealer to the marks on your neck before your partner came home. You owed him a clean brake, without the hurt of knowing about this. Some time on your own would be good for you, you told yourself half heartedly. You refused to cry over his actions you had been the stupid one, and clearly right to be suspicious of Kylo. Finished you left the bathroom settling down on the sofa to wait on your partner, it was late and you assumed he wouldn’t be much longer. The door opened and you stood to greet him a wave of alcohol spilling over you as you stood closer his breath stank of it how long had he been drinking? You limped towards him your shorts making the patch on your leg clearly visible to him the one as he studied the one on your hand his words harsh not the comforting welcome you had been expecting.

“Where and who the fuck have you been with (y/n)?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If I am honest I owe the idea for this chapter to my own partner who decided it could be amusing after I eventually confessed what I was writing to him. His idea was less abstract than mine and it was several chapters ago so I had a while to ponder how it could work.


	11. Man Overboard

He was furious you realised, the drink in his system bolstering his anger, he knew you realised it was over. There was no clean break to make here, no saving your own face. You feebly attempted an excuse knowing full well it wouldn’t cut it, it was useless pulling your punches.

“I was sent on a mission with Commander Ren, General Hux had sanctioned it, I didn’t know about before you did either.”

He stood shaky, launching himself from the wall into your bedroom and you followed your gut churning as he opened your draw pulling the data chip from it.

“The Commander I could cope with, him I knew about. But Matt no that’s too far (y/n), too far.”

You were shocked he knew about the Commander for how long? 

“Shocked are you? Did you really think I hadn’t noticed you change that I didn’t work out where you were going all those evenings. But I stupidly assumed you had been coerced into it but this with Matt he’s just a radar technician that one had to be you willing. You should have called me the three of us could have made sure you were airtight!”

You weren’t sure which upset you more, what he was accusing Kylo of or that he had stood by for months without speaking thinking that he had been abusing his position of power over you. You were not going to have an innocent man accused of rape. You tone was icy and had the Commander of been there your look could have given even the harshest of his a run for his credits.

“Let me assure you Fives, nothing happened without my consent, though it’s worth noting that you would stand by and let it happen if it was. You’ve obviously seen the recordings enough to note both were pleasurable experiences both of which better than your selfish attempts at it.”

You couldn’t let on that Matt and Kylo were the same person, you only knew because you had been one of the few people to see him without his mask. It would annoy you later that Kylo had made you look like an even bigger slut than you currently felt but for now you wanted to hurt someone and your probable ex-boyfriend would do as you continued to tear into him. 

“This, us hasn’t worked, for a while now. One reason amongst many being, you stopped thinking of anyone but yourself in bed so yes I did cheat on you but you had it coming for a long time.”

“I will be logging a complaint with Captain Phasma unsanctioned relationships with superior officers is against First Order polices (y/n) we both know it.”

You knew full well it was the sex with ‘Matt’ that was the real target of his complaint and also the one that would be most damaging to you. You were technically Matts superior even if he was Kylo Ren a fact you doubted he would be revealing to save your ass. The affair with Kylo Ren was not a risk to either of you, the Commanders rank although superior to most existed outside the First Orders official command structure. But you were too mad at him to let on you were even concerned about his threats you would not display weakness even to him. You pulled clothes from your draws and cupboards stuffing them into a duffle bag pulling on your greatcoat to make it easier to carry. You made a lunge for the data chip but he was faster holding it above his head out of your reach.

“You do that Fives, I look forward to it, to all of it!”

You were referring to Kylo’s reaction to your now definitely ex-partner trying to show anyone that tape. You made one last lunge at the chip jumping for his wrist as he shoved you over to get past you, knocking your wounded leg against the bedframe the pain temporally immobilizing you giving him chance to leave your quarters again. There was no point following him instead you pulled a pair of trousers over your shorts making your own way out of the room fully aware you would not be assigned a new bunk in the middle of the night you headed for the cafeteria to wait out the morning shift.

The morning came quicker than you were expecting, not that in the darkness of space there was any difference. You swallowed the last of your caff leaving as the morning rush arrived, you had no appetite or any wish to deal with people. Briefly you thought about warning Kylo of Fives’s threat then decided against it. You owed him nothing the man had risked your life on a bet, you would defend any allegations made against him truthfully but that was it.

The communal showers were as usual a hive of activity and you held off using one until the facility had cleared of all personnel. You knew your neck was a mess and you had no desire to answer questions or deal with knowing winks. It was well past time to begin your shift but you couldn’t bring yourself to get off the shower room floor your hair damp and skin long since dried as you sat there in your uniform dreading the day. Your bottom had gone numb when you finally prized your self from the floor realising that top of your priorities was to deal with your missing access cylinders, duty first. 

The General was unavailable when you first arrived, you paced back and forth along the small corridor outside his office waiting for him to finish his meeting. After an eternity the doors opened revealing Captain Phasma who simply looked at you clasping your duffle bag before silently walking off.

“Lieutenant (y/l/n)!”  
The summons had come from General Hux’s office and you nervously walked in standing before the man’s desk. You looked like shit you had realised that before you came the lack of sleep and crying had left you with back bags under your puffy eyes and having forgotten your concealer the two visible marks showed on your neck. 

“Sit down Lieutenant before you fall down.”

You did grateful for his offer a feeling of dread and deja vu washing over him as you watched him pour a from the decanters behind him. This time pouring two, placing one in front of you.

“I am guessing that despite it supposedly being early it is not the case for either of us, particularly you hm?”

You nodded taking it as permission to drink and raised the glass to your lips, cradling it in you hands after taking the tiniest of sips. He mirrored your actions taking a larger sip for himself.

“You know I assume of the reasoning behind Captain Phasma’s visit.”

“Yes General but what ever FN-5565’s allegations were I want it known that the Commander did not force me Sir.”

You took another sip and something in the Generals eyes seemed to soften slightly as he continued.

“I am fully aware that your relationship with the Commander is consensual Lieutenant, do you think I would have allowed it to continue if I had of thought otherwise?”

Tears welled up and you raised the glass taking a larger gulp than you had intended to, making you cough as the fiery liquid burnt you oesophagus. No he wouldn’t have and you were grateful for that at least though you wondered from the tone of his voice if he knew you boyfriend had. 

“The allegations he has made against Commander Ren will not be investigated there is no need he is not of the Ships chain of command, it is however those he made of you with regards to Matt that pose the real problem.”

“But Sir Matt is..”  
You began louder than you had intended only to be cut off by General Hux as he calmly continued.

“Yes, yes Lieutenant, Captain Phasma and I am aware who Matt really is, however there my hands are tied, I cannot oust him as Kylo Ren without blowing his cover.”

“But he’s an awful technician!”

The General took a drink clearly weighing up his options before continuing.

“Yes he is, but he also currently serves a purpose, one which I cannot go into but must request your continued discretion in the matter.”

You had no need to reply to that the General was fully aware that if you had intended on divulging Matts true identity to anyone you would have done so by now. But you still had to wonder how the complaint would proceed.

“The easiest way to manage all of this is to temporally de-promote you, a sham of course whilst we carry out a mock investigation into all of this. Whilst you will be reinstated at your current roll once found innocent, your pay and job description will remain unchanged during which time you will be expected to behave as though you are unaware of our reasoning do you understand?”

“Yes Sir.”

So there was to be more Matt hanging around you sighed thankfully the Finalizer was a large place, useful for dodging several people you noted as you mentally added Matt to the list of people you were currently having to avoid. Speaking of people to avoid you would have to risk Fives’s wraith later on to collect the last of your belongings once you had sorted out your accommodation and your, speaking on that matter you had to explain that to the General deciding his wraith was preferable to the horror of dealing with Kylo right now. 

“Sir I’m sorry to say General Hux I have lost ahem that is.” You took a deep breath just get it over with you thought. “Kylo has my access cylinders Sir.”

He scowled at you a feature so far removed from the Generals usual range of facial expressions it threw you and you briefly wondered if death had been a legitimate third option. However his anger seemed short lived as he wearily rubbed his temples, again forgoing your title as he leaned on the desk.

“(y/n) whilst I did warn you to choose what to loose your access cylinders were not an option, however as impulsive as Ren is I cannot see him holding on to them. You should be free to retrieve them from him is there anything else?” 

You thought about it tempted to ask if a relocation could be arranged deciding that it would be pushing the General’s hospitality a little too far you shook your head.

“Well if that is all Lieutenant, I suggest you return to your quarters and rest your injuries, don’t look so horrified I believe you will find your bunk mate currently relocated the shuttle should have left by now, obviously your current living arrangement will be a temporary measure but it is best not to rush things.” 

You took your leave following protocol to extradite yourself from his office glad to have the time off, realising that it was doubtful for you to be expected back at work injured. You took a detour past the medical bay where a nurse inspected your wound congratulating you on your field dressing whilst applying an thick orange gel to fresh bacta dressings explaining they would hopefully stop any scaring. The ointment was expensive normally reserved for much higher ranking officials than yourself and you had queried it’s use shocked to be assured yes your medical records showed clearance for this and if needed much costlier medical assistance. You left having been told to return every two days to have the dressing changed and limped back to your quarters. 

You had few enough possessions between you however your rooms seemed emptier without those of your ex-partners, you decided to strip your bedding first and was in the middle of it when your rooms coms system bleeped alerting you to a waiting service droid. You opened the door and it bleeped at you extending an arm to give you something, your access cylinders and holopad. It had not even clicked with you that he had that too, you couldn’t remember having taken it with you that morning. Another series of bleeps and whistles came from the droid and you took a small package from another arm the droid whizzing off one you had it leaving you to close the door sitting on your unmade bed to open it. There was no card or explanation of where it had come from but you opened it anyway reasoning that today couldn’t get any worse, as you opened it’s contents. 

It was beautiful, simply made a lone jewel hung from a delicate chain your, birthstone you realised straight away one that was primarily mined on Tatooine. Your first impulse was to try the necklace on and you did admiring your reflection in the bathroom mirror. It wouldn’t have been cheap to buy, not such a large perfect specimen as this one, no you thought scowling almost ripping the necklace off laying it on the side. Returning to your previous task you made your bed climbing into it finding sleep took you quicker than you had anticipated.

The next few days found a simple routine, every two days you returned to have your dressing changed figuring that even if it had probably been Kylo’s authorisation that had you treated so you were not about to cut your nose off to spite your face. Messages came in fast from friends asking how you were hearing about Five’s relocation but assuming this had been the reason for the split and you let them think that figuring that he had been ordered to secrecy too. You didn’t see Kylo for a week making a point to openly ignore his black clad figure leaving him stood shoulders tensed, the sound of leather squeaking as he fisted his hands watching you pass. You doubted he would have said anything had you not been arguing but his refusal to even try left you with an empty feeling as you stroked the necklace that night in your bed. 

His next gift made you remember why you had resolved to ignore him, you had been medically cleared to return to your job although your rank was still that of only a Third Class Lieutenant not your previous one of First Class. You had arrived home knowing something was off. It was odd how you knew he had been in your quarters before even before noticing the flowers he had left four days after your necklace and the data chip that other time. A bottle sat for you on the kitchen side a glass next to it and a plate of covered food, so he knew you weren’t eating properly, inside the bathroom fresh more expensive toiletries were placed along with an expensive bottle of perfume you had ran out of two weeks ago. You picked up your holopad surprised to find you had his contact details saved to your address book, you typed a quick message to him.

‘Stay out of my rooms.’

His reply was quick and you realised he had probably been expecting it, having timed the gifts to be there just before your arrival home.

‘I will if you taking proper care of yourself, such as eating.’

You thought about telling him to bugger off, to throw away the food but instead you poured a drink picking the bottle up to pour a drink picking at the plate of food as you nestled on the couch. It was strong drink especially given your lack of food that day and the film you had chosen to watch had been a sad one, soon you found yourself drunker than you had intended sobbing at the heroines heartbreak. You hadn’t even registered you had left your quarters until you found yourself at his door. It slid open before you touched the lock and he stood there his dark eyes watching you from the gloom of his living room. You stood watching him for a moment as he stood up, willing him to say something do anything, instead he waited arms limp at his side his face unreadable. You lunged at him, not thinking and he allowed you to bring his lips to yours, the fresh tears you shed salty on your lips as they mixed with his saliva as you kissed him. 

You broke off burying your head in his robes and he allowed you not flinching as you covered them in tears.

“I hate you Kylo.”

Your words were merely a whisper but he had heard them, he flinched but didn’t remove your fists from his robes. He simply stood there as you continued his shoulders tense his chest pulling in deep steady breaths as though to keep himself calm. You raised your voice determined to make him cross, hurt him anything to let him see how you felt now, to show you he actual was capable of feeling any depth emotions.

“Did you hear me Kylo.” You yelled “I hate you, you ruined everything!”

His voice was calm, still emotionless, the polar opposite of how you now felt as he finally spoke to you.

“You were unhappy long before this started, and you had not been the only one to be unfaithful in your relationship.”

You had known all about him having slept with Sixes, it was the main reason why you disliked her so much. It had only been a one off, but you had returned home that day to find them entangled in your bed sneaking out before they could register your prescience never speaking of it to either of them. Of course Kylo knew about it that was why he had chosen Sixes to hurt you, when you had refused to leave your boyfriend. 

“I know but I managed, I didn’t think about it.”

His arms finally came around you as the severity of your sobs increased. You let him hold you the brief familiarity of his embrace warming you as he stroked your hair. You tilted your head drink removing your inhibitions as you pressed your body to him his mouth against yours. He broke off the kiss pulling himself from you leaving you empty alone.

“No, not like this, you should return to your quarters.”

He had retreated to his bedroom the door closing in a definite message to go away and you did returning to your rooms, climbing between the sheets arms wrapped around yourself as you to cried yourself to sleep, he didn’t want you.


	12. Guerilla Warfare

It couldn’t get any worse you thought rushing off late for your shift. The shower in your quarters had broken meaning you’d had to make a last minute dash to the communal ones in the gym. On the plus side though the investigation into the tape had finished. Meaning that thankfully everything was back to normal again, well if normal for you was now being single. Meaning you’d soon your own room meaning you’d have to move back into the shared dormitory very soon. People still continued to ask questions and you thanked them for their concern, letting them assume it was because of Fives you where upset. At least you didn’t have to deal with him at the moment or the embarrassment of encountering Kylo. It was fairly common knowledge around the base that Commander Ren was away planet-side on a mission. You finally made it to your post just in time for the mornings inspection, standing at attention as General Hux entered the room. 

Inspection over you heaved a relived sigh at having had an interaction with General Hux not involving you being hauled over the coals for something Kylo had done and got to work. You had declined the offer to join the others for lunch, instead putting in the work order for your shower to be fixed. You’d miss that most when you moved out of course each dormitory had their own block of showers, but you would have to share it with the girls in your room. A bleep sounded and you looked up to find a service droid holding, frowning you took the package from the droid who then whizzed off. You supposed that whilst Kylo Ren wasn’t on the ship Matt was, though how he knew when you skipped meals was odd. Not odd that he wouldn’t be able to find out you skipped them he could easily enough access the data on file of your meal choices, or he could use the force to check you. No it was that he seemed to care that you ate. If he hadn’t of thrown you out of his quarters that night, you would have assumed it meant he cared on a personal level and not that it was just an officers concern that his soldier wasn’t looking after themselves. You took a bite, of the bread chewing slowly as you thought. Shipboard fresh bread was a rarity and you had always suspected the high ranking officers had access to better food than you did. It seemed unfair but then again, that was how things worked in any military organisation. The top ranks always had access to luxuries the rest of you didn’t, probably even chocolate you thought as you got back on with your work as your colleagues returned from their brake. 

“What do you think, (y/n) you in?”

You’d been so engrossed in your work you hadn’t noticed the conversation going on around you. You muttered an apology asking him to repeat the question for you.

“Drinks tonight, dorm 66, Fingers’ latest batch of moonshine is ready.”

“Yeah count me in, but I’m not drinking that gut rot. I’ll fetch my own.”

“Okay then (y/n) see you there apparently it starts at 1900 hours.”

Fingers’ moonshine was infamous with the crew, both for being highly illegal and highly potent. How he managed to brew it and keep it a secret from Hux you’d never know. It probably helped that some of the security crew where in on the secret. It would be good to go you thought, reasoning with yourself that the change of scenery would be good for you. Much better than sitting alone all night crying. 

Your shift over you headed off to change. You groaned at knowing you’d have to use the communal showers again since all personal work orders had to be signed off by the head of repairs, which took time to do. Your heart stopped as you rounded the corner he was stood next to the entry door to your quarters waiting for you. Swallowing the knot that formed in your throat you forced yourself to keep walking towards him. 

‘Hi.”

He didn’t reply at first just held up his tools to you. So he’d been sent for the work order you thought stomach twisting at the realisation, not as you’d secretly hoped because he wanted to see you. Why he was waiting for you then? He would have had permission from the ships security system to access your room without you needing to be present.

“You told me to stay out of your quarters.”

Was that a humbler tone to his voice? Shrugging it off you opened the door standing aside to allow him access to your rooms. Stopping to gather together a change of clothing before heading off to find the showers. You took your time hoping that he’d be gone when you returned. Of course you didn’t need him present to remind you of that familiar ache in your heart, but seeing him had made it worse. 

He was gone when you got back to your quarters, but the shower had thankfully been fixed. Good you thought at least this one time he had been in your rooms without causing you too much havoc. All you needed now was to grab your drink and head off to join the others. You went to open your cupboard deciding on the way what to take with you, not that you had much choice. Deciding on the bottle Kylo had gifted you, you lifted it out. Figuring it was best to drink it with company rather, than weep into a glass of it on your own. You lifted out the bottle, knocking it against a small box that you swore wasn’t there before. Lips pursed you took a better look at it smiling as you opened the box popping one into your mouth, clearly the higher ranks did have access to chocolate. 

Strictly speaking it was a punishable offense for the opposite gender to go into a single sex dormitory, but that rule was often let slide. It was done to give those who only felt comfortable sleeping amongst their own gender their desired privacy. However the rules where over looked by the dormitory masters when it came to social gatherings like this. Arriving at dorm 66 you entered finding several others already in attendance, some that you new well dotted around the room. That unfortunately included Sixes, she glowered at you making you suspect that she knew the real reason Fives had been moved. After saying your hellos to the room you went to sit with Mona and Lolly two officers you had known since training, offering them some of your drink before pouring your own. Lollie accepted with thanks sipping from the bottle to try some before adding it to her own glass Mona politely declining.

“I’ll sick with this cheers, kinda ruins the whole ambiance of the evening not to drink it.” She held up her glass tossing the liquid back then grimacing, before continuing jovially “besides this stuff is so tasty.” She laughed and accepted the offer from Fingers for a refill. Mona’s nickname was something of a joke that had developed amongst her fellow amongst Stormtroopers. She was always happy, willing to take on any challenge without complaint and the name was a direct contradiction of her personality. You spent time conversing with the girls, enjoying the company, as in dribs and drabs more people arrived. 

“Look it’s the Kylo Ren fan club.” Lollie said pointing over to the newest arrival. “I have had him all week in my department and he never shuts up about the man. I was enjoying a week of not having to write cause of injury, Kylo Ren in my reports. Clearly it was a little too much to expect me not to have to hear his name too.”

Lolly was a medic specialising in critical care which all too often meant patching up Kylo Ren’s victims. She had often moaned to you about him, fantasying over ways to inflict the injuries she treated back on the man.

“Its a pity really, it’s not exactly unpleasant to have a bit of eye candy floating around the ward, if only we could just gag him I’d be fine with him about.”

You laughed at her comment, briefly wondering if Matt would stop her or if he would risk revealing himself as the Commander to stop her. Knowing who Matt was made the mental image of Lolly trying to gag him all the more funnier. You took a deep breath, briefly looking back over at him. He seemed a little lost, out of place here and you wondered given his dislikes of large social gatherings why he was here. You had half decided to take pity on the man and invite him over when Sixes got up.

“Might have known she’d be in there quick, poor soul doesn’t know what he’s letting himself in for, with that one.” Mona took another gulp of her drink, eyes watering as she swallowed. You lent over to pour some of your own drink into her now empty glass quickly before she could object.

“Yeah, most likely a VD.” You retorted, reddening at the hypocrisy of your comment whilst reasoning with yourself reasoned that you were nowhere near to her level of sluttyness. Your thing with the Commander had been a one off, and you would have actually broken it off with Fives months ago, if you had thought Kylo would have offered you an actual relationship. Mona and Lollies’ eyebrows wagged at your level of bitchiness, it really wasn’t like you. Well you thought if he had told Sixes you could tell these two.

“He cheated on me, last year with her. I didn’t say anything for the embarrassment.” You explained continuing quickly to dispel the looks of pity they both shot you. “No! Don’t assume I am the innocent party. I did it too, with a man a few weeks before it ended.” 

You spoke the word only to clarify that it had been a man as they where aware of Five’s rule on it not being cheating if it was another woman. Not that you had taken him up on the offer until Kylo, in you head it was still cheating. The gender of the person was irrelevant, sex with someone else was cheating you where just as guilty as him. They both still looked sadly at you and Lollie spoke first, “I’m not surprised you did! I would have dumped his sorry excuse for an arse straight out of an airlock, and that would have been after I slept with someone else too.” 

Mona took a sip nodding approvingly at the drink before biting her tongue between her lips, cocking her head mischievously to the side as she slyly asked you, “so, this guy was he any good?”

You laughed, her the cheekiness of her question relieving the tension created by the previous topic of discussion. A brief stab of lust suffused you and you chewed your bottom lip into your mouth at the memory of sex with him. Your voice was lower and not just from the concern of being over heard, “yes he was, very good actually.” 

Both girls grinned at you, as Lollie breathlessly demanded to know the details. “Go on then, who was he? Oh my days are you still sleeping with him then?”

You stole a glance in Matt’s direction. His was face in profile to and you watched as he raised his glass to his lips throwing back his head to toss down the shot. He tilted his head as though he was thinking. Even in that bloody stupid disguise you where still attracted to him. He licked his lips and instinctively you parted yours as you watched him. He raised his dark eyes towards you and you felt the familiar burn of his gaze. In that brief moment you wanted so much to walk over to him and throw yourself at him. To press your lips against his, to feel him beneath you, his chest pressed against your own. Then it was gone, as Sixes moved closer to him leaning her head on his shoulder possessively. You frowned blinking at the starkness of it all, looking quickly away. The lust that had previously coursed your body entirely replaced by an empty sadness. 

“No.” 

Your voice was forlorn and they both looked sad at your tone. Mona asking with uncertainty in her voice, “no you won’t tell us if you’re still sleeping with him, or no you’re not seeing him.”

“Both, look I really can’t talk about it right now. Please can we talk about something else.” 

Both girls nodded Lollie quickly telling you an amusing story about and earlier patient needing a glass removed from ‘somewhere’ , “...apparently he’d accidently sat on it.” She snorted taking a gulp of her drink, giggling as she said it “naked!” You all laughed together at the mans obvious and stupid lie, your own sides aching from the laughter and your mood quickly improving for the night. 

Several drinks later you stood on unsteady legs to head for the refresher block, because it was an all male area both sexes where using the same facilities. You stumbled past the urinals and into a cubical well to the back of the room. Once done you were about to leave when you heard a familiar voice, stepping out of the cubical you came across them together. Really did they have to do it here?! It was bad enough that they where clearly seeing each other now, without having to further rub your nose in it. Matt was stood with his back against the wall, Sixes on her knees in front of him her hand on his belt clip. He looked over at you shocked at you having discovered him in such a compromising position. He spluttered out your name, yelling as you backed towards the door. You weren’t waiting around for this you thought and sprinted past him into the hallway avoiding the dormitory to head home. 

You hadn’t got far before he caught up with you, grabbing your arm to pull you to a halt against a wall. He didn’t step any closer, ensuring there was still had space between you both but still leaving you trapped.

“That wasn’t what it looked like at all, I was trying to, I didn’t.” It was the first time you had ever seen the man truly flustered he was lost for words as he tried to defend his actions. But you where still giving him no quarter cutting across his explanation, putting your hands to his chest to as you fiend indifference at your discovery.

“I don’t see how it’s any of my business who you fuck Kylo. Go back to your girlfriend let her enjoy it whilst she can since it won’t be long before you move on to another poor soul.” You pressed your weight against your hands trying to push him off you, to let you past. 

“No, look will you stop it,” he pleaded pushing himself back against you, his hands encircling your wrists, “just let me explain.”

Your face was reddening from the effort of pushing him away, you needed him to leave you before you did something stupid like let him see you crying. 

“I don’t care Kylo, like I said it’s none of my business.” 

 

His voice was starting to loose that desperate edge it had had when he first cornered you. The volume increasing as his anger at your refusal to listen took over. “That’s a lie (y/n), and we both know it is!”

Your voices where getting louder and you where aware of footsteps coming closer but in the heat of the moment you didn’t care shouting louder, as you struggled against him. “Get off me, let me go,” the tears now freely falling in hot rivers down your cheeks.

“No, don’t cry. Please don’t cry I didn’t do anything with her I promise.” His voice was gentler, almost soothing as he inched towards you. Dropping your wrists to step forwards against you, cupping your face in his hands, tilting it towards you as you struggled once more against his chest. He was so close you could taste the alcohol on his breath, clearly he had had quite a lot to be reacting this unreasonable with you. A shout came from behind you.

“Get your kriffing hands off her!” Mona ran at Matt swinging a punch in his direction, closely flanked by Lollie who took hold of you reassuringly as he flopped to the floor. “I knew that guy was a kriffing weirdo,” She shook out the pain in her wrist as she spoke. Lollie stroking your hair soothingly as you struggled to get your mouth to utter the words, Mona had just knocked out Kylo Ren. She kicked him for good measure and you looked on at her mouth agape at what had just happened. It wasn’t her fault, she wasn’t to know who he really was you thought. But man was he going to be pissed off when he woke up. 

“Oi (y/n) are you okay, did he hurt you at all!?” You where so deep in thought you hadn’t realised Lollie was still talking to you, you began your reply when suddenly you where aware of the sound of distant footsteps. Panic well and truly set in at the thought of you being discovered with his unconscious body. You quickly grabbed an ankle trying to drag him away.

“Quick we’ve got to get him out of sight,” you hisses as the foot steps increased in volume. “Quick! Help me.”

It was Mona who spoke first. Her voice a derisive tone, ‘leave him be we’re not going to be in trouble, there’s no way he’s going to report this not when there’s three of us to say he attacked a superior officer.”

“No we are trust me, we need to get him out of here.” 

Mona just stood watching you in disbelief trying to reason with you, “no we’re not. Look if you’re that bothered Lollie can let the meds bay know to come and get him, come on leave him.”

‘NO!” You yelled before once again lowering your tone. “Look you two trust me we need to move him. Now!”

Mona rolled her eyes at you and Lollie reached into her pocket for a communicator. “Mona’s right (y/n), just leave him.”

“No, no do not contact the meds bay! We are all fucked if he ends up in there trust me.” They both narrowed their eyes at you Mona folding her arms in a show of defiance as they expectantly waited for an explanation. You gave in figuring they wouldn’t help without one, and Kylo was too heavy to move on your own “Look he’s not really called Matt, and he’s not really a technician.

“Well that explains why he’s shit at electronics then,” quipped Lollie choosing to humour you and grab the other leg, “who is he then?”

You looked between the pair of them taking a deep breath as you realised that you’d have to tell them everything, but first you needed to get him out of here fast! “He’s the man I slept with okay? Look I promise I will tell you everything, but first please help me move him.” Eyes rolling Mona gave up, gripping the other ankle with you and the three of you pulled him through the ships corridors.

You had managed to get him into his bedroom as thankfully he hadn’t yet cleared your security clearance to his quarters. You had all baulked at the thought of actually getting him into bed since the three of you had struggled to drag him on even ground. Instead you left him, ensuring he was face down on the living room floor. Finished you fished in his cupboards, opening a bottle of spirits and had taken swig from it. Offering it to the others, before leaving it half empty next to him in the hopes of convincing him he had been that drunk.

An hour later you all paced your room nervously. Somehow you had managed to get him back to his quarters unseen and now you explained yourself to them. Telling them the whole story, blushing as you explained your former relationship with the Commander. Finally reaching the end of your explanation, you waited as they both stared at you in shock. Mona suddenly yelling at you in horror as it sank in.

“You let me knock out Kylo Ren!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is only one chapter left now, but I have enjoyed twriting this. I am pleased with myself for managing to do it. Thank you so much for your lovely comments and help, all you seem such a lovely bunch on here.


	13. Mission Complete

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay this it it the end. Thank you to everyone who commented and gave Kudos. I hope it's up to standard.

Morning had found yourselves; all by default stood waiting outside General Hux’s office. You had offered to take the brunt of the General’s anger, by going alone, but they had insisted they come too for backup. Not that all three of you weren’t dead when Commander remembered, after all it wasn’t a matter of if as when he would remember. You all knew he had been very drunk, but even then he would eventually put it all together. This was the final nail in your military career’s coffin lid, your only vague hope to survive was to get a transfer to another ship, and quickly at that.

“How much trouble do you think we’ll be in if he doesn’t wake up?” You both shot Lollie daggers. Of course you had all thought it, but as the medic amongst you she was the first to voice that niggling thought. She retreated back against the wall chewing her thumb nail, until the worry got the better of her again “no seriously, what do we do if he doesn’t?”

We all die was your thought, and preferably by our own hands. The punishment for damaging the Supreme Leaders protégé was too much for you to even consider at this present time. The tell tail footsteps sounded and you all stood straighter, each of you tugging your uniforms correctly into place. He rounded the corner halting to look at you all before shaking his head and opening his office door. Gesturing for you all to go in. You did, flanked by the General who reluctantly walked to the behind of his desk. He pulled another chair from the wall, placing it with the other two, as he instructed you all to sit. You complied briefly, before all rising speak at once. Each of you voicing your concerns, and pleas not to make the others accountable. Mona; that she had struck a superior officer, Lollie; that she had left a wounded man without medical care, and you, that it was all your fault.

“Sit down!”

He commanded, remaining stood up, towering over you all, as you sat quivering in your seats. General Hux placed his palms on the table, and leaned over it, his head turning as he surveyed all your white faces.

“I take it this has something to do with last night’s little gathering, the one in Dormitory 66?”

You were all lost for words, Lollie going as far as to mouth her surprise, all be it subtly, to you. You hoped it went unnoticed, the last thing any of your needed as to give him more ammunition. You recalled his warning before, he clearly did know everything that happened on his ship.

“You will all be pleased to know that the Commander is fitted with a chip, one that monitors his physical health. Any unexplained changes, such as a sudden loss of consciousness or a dangerous change to his heart rhythm, automatically is fed back to me. I was awoken by such an event last night.”

  
You all breathed a sigh of relief, relaxing slightly in your chairs. Yourself daring to ask at last.

“Sir, I take it he is okay today?”

‘Lieutenant (y/l/n) the Commander is uninjured. However, as I have yet to see him today I cannot ascertain for his general wellbeing.  That said, it is likely he may be experience a slight headache and some nausea.”

You took a deep breath,

“Sir we are ready to accept our..”

You were cut off, as a large black clad figure strode into the room, his mechanised voice unsettling.

“General, I must..”

His arrival had caused you all to tense back up again.  Especially when you noticed, he held his inactive sabre in his hand ready. Okay so we are all dead you thought, well at least it might be quick. He continued striding towards you all, and the General quickly stood again. This time in challenge to Ren’s presence, his face contorting into a mask of rage as he screamed at Kylo before he could finish his sentence.

“WILL YOU JUST SIT DOWN!” Before adding sarcastically, “Matt.”

You had never seen the General so angry. You had thought you had come close a few times, but this time you cowered in your seat, despite the order not having been directed at you. Kylo Ren stalked over to the desk, his visor trained on you at all times, and you began to wonder if an airlock really wasn’t that bad after all.  The General returned his attention back to you all, barking out an order to you.

“You three, out!”

He pointed one finger at the door, and you each scrambled out of your chairs, practically running at the door.

You all ended up back at your quarters, having agreed it was safest in numbers. None of you had ever seen either of the men that angry. Though you had heard enough rumours to feed your nervousness.

“I thought I was going to have to have cause of death, Kylo Ren added to my medical records”

Spoke Lollie, grimly trying to lighten the mood, as she blew the steam from her cup of tea.

You held yours to you in your hands, more for the warmth than the actual drink.

“It might still be.”

You replied, trying to keep up everyone’s spirits, as you got up to answer the knock at the door.

Of course it was him, who else would it have been you thought. You stepped back into the room your chest pounding in your ribcage, as he advanced slowly to follow you. He stopped when you both stood in the centre of the room, and you stood wide eyed, waiting. Your eyes trained on where his should have been, as you silently pleaded with him not to kill you, or at least if he did to spare the others.

His voice had a dangerous growl to it, discernible even with his mask on.

“Get out!”

He pointed back towards the door, neither of you braking eye contact with the other, as you heard the sounds around you, of Lollie and Mona running for the door. There was no shame to them leaving you here you thought as the door slid shut, you probably would have done the same too. He began pacing backwards and forwards, and you watched him, eyes wide as you studied his countenance. His fingers twitched, briefly balling into fists, before straightening out again, his mask never once leaving you. You tensed, eyes screwing shut, as you waited for him to pounce.

“What do you want (y/n)?”

You opened your eyes to look once more at him, this time in surprise as he spoke. He had stopped pacing, instead just staring down at you.

“I risk my life to save you, I send you gifts, I fix your stuff. I even arrange for your idiot of an ex to be taken off ship so you don’t have to see him, what more do you want from me?”

You looked up at him stunned, he’d put you in danger on Tatooine, the gifts where irrelevant and he’d probably had Five’s removed from the ship for his own selfish reasons. Your anger built up again, to the point where it threatened to override all sensibilities, but before you could speak he did again, making you flinch at both the volume and severity of his tone.

“WHAT ELSE DO YOU FUCKING WANT (Y/N)!”

Your eyes had shut again, and you heard a loud bang, making you visibly flinch again, as this time he touched your shoulder. He pulled you to him, pressing his chin onto your head as he shushed you running his hand through your hair.

His voice was softer now and you realised he had removed his mask, that the bang had been him throwing it somewhere.

“I didn’t mean to, hush, now I’ve got you.”

You sobbed into his chest, holding onto his surcoat, twisting your fingers into the fabric letting him pull you closer, as you wiped your tear stained cheeks on it.

“I, I thought you were going to kill me.”

You stammered, and he pressed a kiss you your head, pulling you tight against him.

“Why would you think such as silly thought?”

He spoke against your hair, his voice softening, so you didn’t mistake the tenderness in his rebuke.

“You came into Hux’s office cross and you had your, your...”

You broke off as a fresh wave of tears took hold making you hiccup in his arms.

“I was worried Hux would punish you, when it was my fault, I was to blame last night I should have followed my own rules about starting this when drunk.”

He took hold of your face, tilting it you up to him as he held it between his hands. His eyes searched yours, holding you captive by the intensity of his gaze. When he spoke his words were solemn, and you felt the weight and growl, behind every word, as he spoke them,

“I could never hurt you, ever and I would kill any man who tried.”

You melted under the heat of his gaze, unable to for one-minute, doubt any of what he said. So he had wanted you that night, but wouldn’t let you drunkenly fumble into anything you might regret later. You smirked to yourself at the realisation, that he had just been trying to be gentlemanly, to show he cared and respected you. But then again, you pondered, breaking off your grin as your own perfidious thoughts surfaced. If he cared so much then why did he...

“I never slept with her, I never touched her.”

You blushed at the realisation he had read your thoughts. Yes, you had wanted to know but fear had kept you from asking, you hadn’t wanted to ruin this moment by speaking her name. He continued his tone regretful.

“I never should have brought her into this. I wanted to make you jealous to goad you to action, not to make you back off.”

You swallowed before asking timidly, you had to know now or you’d forever wonder.

“What about Tatooine, you sent me off alone.”

He growled in gentle rebuke,

“You are partly to blame for that one. You were supposed to be back on time. If I had of thought, you couldn’t follow a simple order I would have gone myself. As it was I had other things I wanted to acquire.”

You thought back to the necklace, you had assumed he had bought it after you had learnt about the bet, not before. So he had sent you off alone, to get you the gift without you knowing.

“Yes,” he spoke once more answering your thoughts, “it was never a bet about you, but me. Hux knew I wanted you from the start, but said you would never leave your boyfriend, said you were too docile to risk it. I wanted you, ever since you helped me hide that dammed cat.”

You breathed out with gentle shock, as your cheeks and ears tinged pink not just from surprise, but the realisation that he did want you, your voice was gentle breathless as it clicked.

“Oh, so you talk about me to him.”

He nodded, biting his bottom lip, his pupils blew wide at the change in your demeanour. Making your core clench, as his own voice dropped low, husky, breathless, as he lowered his face to yours, whispering against your lips,

“Yes, all the fucking time.”

You let him kiss you, moaning little hums into his lips, as he backed your legs against the couch. His lips tender, compliant as you slipped your tongue between them, to stroke his own, running small circles into it. He ran his hands through your hair, refusing to let your mouth go, breathing heavily through his nose. You raised one leg to place your knee back onto the couch, and he allowed you to pull him down to lie on top of you.

Your hands let go of his tunic, wrapping around his neck, twisting your fingers into his dark curls that fell softly against it. Both your legs tangled together, as you gripped onto him, anchoring yourself against him, keeping him pressed against you.

Your hands sought out the fasteners on his clothing, making you keen in frustration when you couldn’t find them. He broke off the kiss raising himself onto his fore arms, as he steadied his breathing to feigned nonchalance at your frustration.

“What’s the matter, (y/n)?”

His lip curled up slightly, as he fought to keep the amusement from his voice, nuzzling his nose against yours as you whined.

“Please.”

You panted that one word, as you ground yourself against him, trying to display the urgency you felt.  Needing him to undress, to fuck you, to claim you.

“Please what (y/n), what do you want?” He sighed, his voice still indifferent as he continued to tease you, “I don’t know want you want, unless you tell me.”

He did you thought, he could hear every bloody word you thought, he could even feel your desire. Kylo laughed gently at your frustration, shifting to grind himself against your sex. Pushing the bulge of his cock, against your clothed cunt.

He dipped his head, trailing kisses along your jaw bone, gently nipping the skin behind it.  Running the tip of his nose, around the soft shell of your ear, humming in question against it.

You pressed yourself against him, trying to tilt your head to kiss him again, to persuade him to take you without you having to ask. He refused to let you sway him, instead lowering his lips to your neck, to place gentle sucks into your skin. He was not going to let up, you realised. Blushing as you groaned out your plea, gasping as he sucked harder. Stopping as you found yourself unable to continue, his breath hot against the wet mark on your throat. His voice pricked through with desire, despite the command for you to repeat yourself.

“Please, what?”

Your blush deepened, as he once more caught your gaze. His eyes watching your face’s reaction, as you spoke, stammering the words despite knowing now he wouldn’t reject you.

“Please Kylo, take me.”

His pupils dilated further at your words, and his mischief broke into all seriousness, as he asked you.

“You want me to take you (y/n)?”

You nodded to him, as you both rutted hard into each other his voice dropping to a possessive growl.

“You want me to fuck you, to claim you, remind you who your body belongs to?”

Your voice was a barely a breathless, “yes”, and you shuddered under the force of his words. He pressed a final kiss into your mouth, before pulling himself up making you cry out at the sudden confusion, and loss of heat.

He didn’t leave you for long, before wrapping his fingers around your wrist. Quickly yanking you up to follow him into the bedroom. The allegory of his actions didn’t faze you now, he was simply making good on his offer that day in the cupboard, when he first offered you the bed. He needed you to fully understand this was more than a quick tumble, he wanted all of you. A thunk came as he threw off his belt, hitting the wall with it as it fell, the heavy sabre clanging as it bounced against a dresser.

“Strip.”

His order broke through your reverie, shattering the daydream to something much more tangible to you. He removed his layers of clothing, tossing them hastily aside until he stood there bare chested before you. His eyebrow raised and you realised his earlier command reaching for the fastener on your top.

“Too slow.”

It was his only warning, before he ripped it from you. Uncaring at your protests, that he had torn your work uniform, reaching to give the same treatment to your undershirt.

“Don’t care, I’m not going to let you wear clothes for a month.”

He grunted, kissing over your stomach, kneeling down as he reached your trousers pulling them down, to bury his face into your crotch.

You blushed as he buried his nose into you, inhaling your scent before mouthing you through the fabric of your panties. You were already wet, but the combined juices of his saliva mixed with your own lubrication soaked them through almost see-through, as he rubbed them against you. His breath sharp against you, as it hit your swollen clit, and his groans set off little vibrations against it, whilst he placed firm kisses against it.

You wanted more, wanted to feel his lips against your skin, unfettered by clothing and reached down to pull off your knickers. He slapped away your hands, dipping his own under your panties to spread your pussy lips, exposing your clit to him, as he sucked it through the soft fabric. He rubbed his tongue into it, as he burrowed his lips further into you. Drawing the sensitive bundle of nerves out from under it’s hood. The ridges in the fabric now deliciously rough against it. You shuddered taking a deep breath against a climax that never came instead crying out in frustration, as he extradited himself from you.

Kylo pushed you back on the bed, roughly pulling off your boots and trousers, before doing the same to his remaining clothing. Tossing them aside to mix with your belongings littering the floor.

You raised yourself up onto your elbows, watching as he pumped his cock slowly at the sight of you, sprawled out half naked on your bed. Unhappy at the distance between you two, you raised yourself straighter, reading yourself to crawl over to his waiting cock.

You were stopped. Unable to move any closer, you fretted in frustration, invisible bonds caught hold of you, keeping you in place. You pulled against them mewling, as you licked your lips seductively, in an attempt to placate him to allow you access to his cock.

He dropped to his knees at the bed end, keeping eye contact with you as he crawled up it. His face a mask of pure lust, as he approached you, making you swallow hard against the gathering saliva in your mouth.

Reaching your ankles, he crawled up and over your body, until he was flush with you. Releasing his force hold on you to press your body into the bed, as he lowered his chest to crush against yours.

He kissed you again, and again. Reaching with both hands, to pull down the cups of your bra. Exposing your nipples to him, as he grasped each breast in his hands, ensuring he rubbed his thumbs against them, with every gentle clench of his fists. His thighs straddled your legs, pushing them closed between his, and you pressed your thighs firmer together, desperate for something to rub against.

He gasped, when you reached down, to wrap your fingers around his massive length. Your fingers as always unable to fully encircle its girth, and you watched as he threw back his head. Groaning, as you grasped it firmly, pumping your fist, making the gathering precum drip furiously, over your fingers.

“Stop!”

He gasped, flicking his wrist when you refused to comply. Making your hands fly to cross above your head. He moved to slot his legs between your thighs, growling into your ear.

“If you can’t be trusted to stop when I say so, you won’t touch at all.”

You mewled in frustration, as he stroked along your panties, slipping two fingers past under them. Without warning burying them hard inside you, straight up to his knuckles.

“When I cum, it will be in here, not in your pretty little hand.”

His voice made you clench against his fingers, and he pumped them firmly inside you. Pressing them up, and against the spongey treasure inside, making sure to press and rub against it with every pass. He sped up his movements, pressing his thumb firmly against your slick clit, flicking it with the soft of his pad. You gasped up at him, your breathing growing ragged, as he pushed your body at an alarming rate. You clenched your fists together desperate to hold onto anything, as he locked your knees into place. Ensuring it was impossible for you to escape, what was coming.  Your climax would hit you too fast, too raw, and he smirked down, at your growing panic.

“You don’t learn from your mistakes do you? When I give you an order you do it. I don’t expect to have my wishes countermanded by you. Now cum!”

Your body obeyed, loyal to its master. You cried out, as a sea of stars flanked your vision intensifying to a blinding white, as the wave took you. Only to leave you stranded as his fingers refused to let you come down from your high.

“Again!”

That one word was spoken as a command to you, and he pushed your body onwards. Stroking you to another climax, making you clench once more around his fingers, as your essence flooded his hand.

He withdrew his fingers, as you laid panting exhaustedly, from his ministrations. You felt his force hold on you once more relaxing, as he laid himself across the length of your body, his cock nudging against your pussy.

You flicked your hips, desperate despite your exhaustion, to have him inside you, filling you. He deliberately mistimed his own thrusts against you, driving you into a frenzy of longing, as you begged for him to take you. His command came, and you dared not disobey.

“Louder!”

You followed his order.  Almost screaming, as you beseeched him to fuck you.

He raised himself onto his knees, and you felt your stickiness against your hip, as his fingers, drew aside your pants.

“Good girl.”

You throbbed at his praise, gasping as he rewarded you, slowly sliding his cock to the hilt inside of you.

He kissed you reverently, as he pushed his body weight behind it. Pushing it that tiny fraction deeper inside of you, before slowly bringing his hips back, to push once more into you. You met his thrusts with your own, timing them to ensure you ground your clit against his pelvis, each time your thrusts met. He captured your lips again, his kisses growing sloppier, as he tangled his tongue against your own. Quickly, increasing the speed of his thrusts.

Soon he pounded into you rapidly, eventually leaving you unable to match his speed. You whined at the loss of friction on your clit, and he reached down with invisible fingers to replace it, as he mouthed against your ear.

“Such a needy little, thing for me aren’t you?”

You nodded as he rubbed sparks against your tender nub. His lips found your neck, biting and suckling purple flowers into the column of flesh. You would wear those bruises well tomorrow.

“Yes.”

You spoke quietly, breathlessly, clasping him tighter to you.

“Yes Kylo, only for you,”

He looked down at you, his hand wrapping into your hair, as he continued his pounding. His face emblazoned with desire, as he brought your mouth to his neck in request.

You wrapped a freed arm around his neck, burying your face there and bit down, rewarded with a cry, as his hips stuttered against you. His hand cradling your head, as you sucked at the flesh, ensuring you marked him. His other hand grasping your hip, steadying himself.  His fingers digging more marks into you flesh, as he slipped the hand down to cup your ass cheek. Pulling your cunt flush against him, as his cock throbbed inside you, pumping you full of his cum.

He groaned out your name as he came, somehow tipping you over the edge with him, your cunt spasming around his cock. Your back arching so severely, it meant you had to let go of his neck to throw back your head as you screamed out his name.

He flopped over you on his forearms, gently removing himself from you. Not wanting to lean on you lest his bodyweight crush you. He helped you from your sweat soaked underwear, covering you both up, as he laid next to you on his side.

You panted as your breathing slowly regulated, and he watched you, his eyes never leaving your face. Your own eyes following your trailing fingers, as you gently stroked him, mapping out his features with your skin.

He really was so beautiful you thought, and he shook his head at that thought, before catching your fingers to bring them to his lips to place a kiss against their tips. Rolling onto his back, pulling you with him, to nestle against his chest, tucking you carefully into his arms. The gesture wasn’t lost on you, it was both possessive and protective. Making you snuggle happily against him. You lay together tangled in the sheets, neither of you speaking.

You’d enjoyed having him in your bed, it was shame you have to move out of here by next week. Probably for the best though this place reeked of old memories, you’d just have to use his place until a single bedded, officer’s dorm room was available.

He shifted nervously against you, his fingers tilting your face up to his and he swallowed. The knot in his throat jerking, as he looked down at you through lowered lids his pupils blowing once more in the unmistakable gaze of wanton lust.

“(Y/n),” He kissed you tenderly, before continuing.  His voice croaked uncertainty, whilst you read the want in his eyes. “move in with me.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It took me ages to realise I had written Kylo as having a bit of a thing for underwear, and I am not sure where it came from but in my head it works. I do have other ideas for other stuff some better than others so hopefully I can improve on this and keep going.  
> Again sorry about my mistakes I probably do need someone to spell check my work at some point. 
> 
> thank you xx

**Author's Note:**

> I thought when I wrote the last story that it would be a stand alone story. When I wrote this one there was only going to be one sequel but it changed towards the last pargraph which made me realise there was more. 
> 
>  
> 
> Also welcome is constructive critisism especially with regards to my spelling and grammer. It can be awful and my mistakes non consistant. Anyway I digress thank you for reading this, feel free to drop me a comment if you want it's always nice talking to you lovely people and I hope you enjoyed it. (i did ;) )


End file.
